Role Reversal: Team 7: Kakashi, Rin, Obito
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Role Reversal! Kakashi finally became a genin! Now he will erase the shame his father caused his family! But he can only do that by surviving a bipolar massacre surviver Obito Uchiha, the-girl-that-will-not-understand-that-he's-not-interested Rin, and his sensei, a blond hyperactive idiot named Naruto. Oh, and save that world, but doesn't everybody? Almost all roles reversed.
1. Chapter 1

Beep beep beep beep

Kakashi blinked and yawned. It took him a moment to realize that the annoying noise was his alarm clock, since he almost never needed it to wake up. _How long did I stay up last night worrying about the team selections to sleep until my alarm?, _he asked himself as he shut off his alarm.

He got up and quickly slipped on his plain black ninja garb over his blue under shirt and mask and grabbed his father's sword. He looked in the mirror before heading out, only to stop and go back for his headband.

Now he was a ninja, and really, it took them long enough to let him graduate. He was about to graduate at age five when his father killed himself, and the Hokage decided to make him wait to the normal age of 12 to become a ninja for fear of his mental health. Kakashi shook his head and locked his door. It didn't matter anymore. He was a ninja here and now and he was going to make up for his fathers shame.

Now he just had to get to the academy on time for the team selections because he slept over longer then he thought he did.

xXx

He was one of the last ones there but there was still plenty of time before the teacher came to call out the times. He looked around. The Hyuga twins were sitting next to each other, surprising everybody as they never seemed to be on good terms. Inochi was chatting away with Shikaku, who just looked bored, and Choza was eating his chips beside them, looking like he was only half listening. Rin was talking to Tsume and sending his glances every so often, Shibi was sitting off away from everybody else, Gai was explaining Youth to a civilian girl that Kakashi remembered like weapons and Obito-

Kakashi paused and looked over the room once more. Obito wasn't there. Kakashi sweatdropped and sighed. He knew the boy was late about two or three times a week but to day of all days was the day he chose to be late for the week? He had wanted to talk to the idiot Uchiha before the teacher got there. He didn't really like the boy, and he felt that Obito didn't really like him either, but Kakashi was the Rookie of the year and Obito was the Dead-last. They would be on a team together, whether they liked it or not and Kakashi wanted to make a truce. He didn't want to deal with Obito yelling at him for a fight every time he brushed the Uchiha off.

Anyway, Obito had to get there soon, because the teacher was standing in the front of the room now. If Obito didn't get there before his name was called would get him in trouble with their new sensi and Kakashi had better things to do besides listening the idiot get chewed out.

"Team 6 is Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Inochi Yamanaka. Team 7 is Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake, and Obito U-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Obito yelled as he ran into the class room, interrupting the teacher. The teacher just glared and pointed to the only empty seat, which just happened to be the one beside Kakashi. Obiot smiled sheepishly and sat down and the teacher started over on Team 7.

"As I was saying... Team 7 is Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake, and Obito U-"

"What?!" Obito yelled and jumped up. He pointed angily at Kakashi. "Why am I on a team with this jerk?!"

"Obito!" The Teacher yelled and Obito faltered. "Your team is balenced, with the Rookie of the year, Kakashi, the Top Kunoichi, Rin, and the Dead-last, _you_. Now would you let me continue?!"

Obito flinched and sat down quietly, like he did whenever he got reminded of his Dead-last statas. Kakashi could remember a time when the Uchiha was doing fine in class. Not the best, but certainly close and no where near the Dead-last. It was also a time when he was late nearly everyday and didn't have the emo mood swings.

But that was before _it _happened.

Kakashi supposed it made perfect sense. To have your whole family killed by your Clan Head would mess anyone up. The Clan Head being the only Uchiha that thought Obito had potential made it even worse. Yes, Itachi did a lot of damage to Obito, the only reason Kakashi put up with him nicer then he would have anyway.

"Team 8 is Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, and Shibi Aburama. Team 9 is Hizashi Hyuga, Mighto Gai-"

Kakashi stopped listening at this point, having heard his team and lost intrest.

xXx

"Ok, lets introduce ourselves! State your name, your likes and dislikes, and your dreams for the future." Their Jonin Sensei said, smiling at the three genin. Kakashi couldn't decide if the blond infront of them who was sitting on the railing on the roof like it was nothing was just natually cheerful or if it was a front. Could _anyone _even be _this _cheerful in the first place? Their Sensei had spikey blond hair pushed back by his Leaf headband and bright blue eyes behind glasses. Kakashi could tell there was a Genjutsu on the glasses, though, hiding some kind of scar. He could see the tip of it coming out from under his glasses. And he had the oddest whisker-like cheek marks and the stupidest thing for orange. Kakashi come out of his thoughts when his sensei pointed to him. "You first, silver."

He opened his mouth to answer the question when Rin interrupted. "Sensei, why don't you show us what we're supossed to answer you with?"

Their sensei smiled bigger. "Good idea. Lets see... My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen and a good battle, I dislike people who turn their back on their teammates and the two minutes it takes for the ramen to get done, and my dream for right now is to help you three become a strong team. Got it?" Naruto asked and the three nodded. He pointed to Kakashi again. "Your go."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake..." He paused. How much should he tell them. He smirked under his mask when a thought came to him. He could totally mess with him. "My likes aren't my dislikes and my dislikes aren't my likes... Dreams? I had one of those last night..."

Silence greeted him. Naruto's smile turned from overly cheerful to nervous and slightly amused, Rin just looked confused, and Obito looked annoyed.

"All we learned was his name..." The dark haired boy huffed. Naruto shook his head before pointing to Rin.

"Your turn missy!"

Rin nodded. "Ok. My name is Rin Nohara, I like..." She paused and looked to him and blushed. If anything, this seemed to make Obito even more annoyed. Rin coughed and tried to get her blush to go down as she continued. "I dislike Kunoichis that make it seem like were all weak and only rely on our looks..." She paused, trying to think if she really hated anything else and Kakashi watched Naruto nodded in agreement to the Kunoichi thing. "I don't think I really hate anything else... My dream is to become top field medic nin!"

"Good!" Naruto smiled. "Your turn, goggles." Obito glared and messed with his orange goggles. Naruto laughed. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I like your goggles! If you haven't noticed, I happen to like the color orange." Obito smiled and nodded.

"My name is Obito Uchiha. I like..." His eyes became unfocas for a moment before he snapped back. "Er... I mean, I like..." Suddenly he blushed and glanced at Rin out of the corner of his eye, not that the girl noticed. Kakashi and Naruto both did however, and Kakashi wanted to facepalm at how he missed Obito crush on Rin for so long. Thinking back, it seemed obvious. Obito shook his head. "Anyway. I dislike... well, I have to agree with sensei! I hate anyone who would leave their teammates behind! My dream is..." Obito, who have been smiling before, frown. "To kill a certain someone."

Naruto frowned and Kakashi was caught off guard how quickly he had become serious. Silence greeted Obito's statement. It was an uncomfertable silence, unlike the confused on that fell after Kakashi's statement. Rin was looking at Obito with a mix of worry and sadness, Naruto was glaring at the ground with his glasses magical staying on his nose and not slipping off, and Kakashi felt awkward. He had no idea what to do so he just mess with his father's sword. After a moment, Naruto looked back up and smiled as if that never happened.

"Ok, great! Now that we know who we are-"

"We know nothing about Kakashi!" Obito yelled, thankfully not in his emo mode. Naruto just continued talking.

"-Meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 9." He got up and balanced on the bar, facing away from them, to leave. He paused, as if considering or remembering something, before looking at them over his shoulder and smirking. It was weird after getting so used to him smiling. "Oh, and don't eat breakfest, kiddies~! You might threw up."


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was the last one to arrive the next day. Not because he was late or anything. No, he was perfectly on time. He just misestimated on how early Obito would get there, as the silver haired genin thought the Uchiha would just be on time and not go the extra mile on being there early. Rin always came a bit early to things and Naruto was waiting for all of them anyway. So he understood perfectly why he was the last one there.

But it still made him look like the fool so he didn't like it.

"Ok!" Naruto said, clapping his hands once Kakashi had sat down next to the others. "Now that we're all here, let me explain." He pulled out two bells from his pocket. "I have two bells. You need to have had one bell to pass or you get sent back to the academy. You have until noon to get them. Any questions?"

"Sensei... Why are there only two bells?" Rin asked. "There's three of us."

"Excellent question Rin!" Naruto's smile turned slightly evil. "Because only two of you will pass. The third will go back to the academy."

_What?_

Naruto clicked the timer on and disappeared in a swirl of leaves with a "Good luck!" before any of three genin could say anything.

_Well, this was just great._

xXx

Naruto watched as the three genin took off to find him from his spot in a tree. He hoped he could pass this team. For one, this team seemed to have the markings of getting along. Second, Obito was the last Uchiha, a clan he promised he would protect and obvious failed. He was going to make up for that. Third, Obito was (usually) a happy hyper kid, Kakashi was a mostly silent loner, and Rin was a fangirl but had the markings and determination to be a feared Kunochi.

In short, they reminded him of his old team.

Naruto jumped to the right as kunai and shurikin came at him. He didn't waste a second before grabbing a kunai from his poach to block Kakashi's sword. The kid was good with it, especially since, according to the reports the Hokage had given him yesterday, Kakashi refused any instruction on how to use it outside of what his father taught him before he died and the scrolls he left behind. Quickly going back into the habit of fighting a sword (its been years since he had had to use this. Why was it so easy to slip back into it?), he started taking note of the corrections he would have to make to Kakashi's form.

Soon, Naruto got bored and jumped back. Quickly moving through the Bird and Ram seals, he shouted, "**Wind Ropes no Justu!" **His invisible ropes caught Kakashi half way through a jump and held him upside down in a tree. Naruto smiled and gave a two fingur salute. "Good try. Better luck next time." He then body flickered to the nearby lake, leaving a very pissed off Kakashi.

He checked his reflection to make sure the genjustu on his glasses was still up as none of the kiddies needed to know about his sharingan just yet if they didn't already know before turning back to the woods. He could sense Obito hiding and Naruto wasn't disappointed when a giant fireball came towards him. He smirked and jumped back onto the lake. Quickly, almost to fast to see, he moved through the seals and his next Justu.** "Water Shield no Justu!" **A shield of water sprang up and stopped the fireball, causing the area to be covered in steam. It wasn't hard to find Obito in the steam as the boy hadn't learned how to conceal his charka yet. Naruto was about to use his wind ropes again when a similar scene from his own genin bell test popped into his mind. What his own sensei had done to him was embarressing and he was out for about 15 minutes. Naruto grinned evilly and formed the Ram seal.

"**Leaf Secret Justu! A Thousand Years of Death!"**

"AHHHH-!" Naruto smirked as Obito's shout was cut short by him flying through the air. That should keep him down long enough to go deal with Rin. They still had about an hour. Hopefully they will figure out the true meaning of this test in time.

He ran through the trees and saw that Kakashi was still in the ropes. He wasn't surprised. His chakra was strong and it was going to take more then a child genius to break it. He had made sure that the only way Kakashi was getting out was either a teammate helping or noon.

He stopped when he felt Rin's chakra running towards him. He stopped, created a clone, had the clone sit down against a tree and look asleep, and body flickered behind Rin. The girl skidded to a stop when she finally noticed his clone. She held her breath for a second before sighing and muttering, "Good, he didn't notice me... He's asleep! I could just..."

"Psst. Rin." He whispered. He saw the girl stiffen. "Behind you."

Rin whirled around but before she could see him properly, he casted a weak genjustu. To make sure she isn't hurt, not because he couldn't actually do a better one. She stood there for a moment before screaming and fainting. Naruto blinked and shook his head. Did he over do it? _He can over do it on genjustu_?!

_Since when?!_

He stopped to see if she was going to get back up but had to hid again when he felt the boys come running towards him and Rin. Rin still hadn't gotten back up.

_Well, this was just great._

xXx

Obito rubbed his lower back as he walked through the forest, grumbling about everything.

_Stupid perverted sensei stupid test stupid bells stupid tree I crashed into stupid rock I fell on..._

And so on and so on.

He scowled and looked up. It was almost noon. He was not going back to the academy! He had to get stronger! He had to prove Itachi he could do it and defeat the ex-clan head! But he couldn't do that if he was stuck in school! It was bad enough to be stuck with that stuck up Kakashi. Rin was fine, he liked Rin... alot. But _Kakashi_. Why did he have to be put on a three man team?!

He paused in his thought process. Why did they get put on three man teams? Certainly not to just send one back to the academy. His eyes shone from behind his goggles. Naruto-sensei wanted teamwork! What had he said in the begining?

_'You need to have had one bell to pass or you get sent back to the academy'_

You only had to have had a bell before noon, not have one when the timer went off! He could have cheered if his back didn't still hurt. He figured it out!

"STUPID ROPES!"

...And it sounds like the first teamwork thing he would have to do was save Kakashi. He ran over to where Kakashi's voice was coming from, and saw Kakashi hanging upside down, held by invisible ropes tied to the tree. Obito snickered but disrupted the chakra before Kakashi noticed. Kakashi was quick to catch himself, and didn't fall to the ground in a heap as Obito was hoping. Kakashi glared at him for doing something that the silver haired boy couldn't but that didn't stop the Hatake from muttering, "Thanks..."

Obito nodded and smiled. He waited until Kakashi was standing before he started talking. "Kakashi, I know what we have to do to pass! All we have to do is work to-" A scream cut him off and both he and Kakashi stiffened.

It was Rin's.

"Rin!" He yelled as he ran in the direction the scream came from, with Kakashi following behind him. It wasn't long before they found Rin, who was passed out in a clearing. Shaking her awake, the first thing the girl did was start yelling about him and Kakashi dying and started hugging both of them and crying. Obito didn't know what to do. He liked being hugged by her, of course, but she was crying and saying they had died so he was also extremly worried. He had to laugh at Kakashi's face though. He looked like he was really confused and resisting from pushing Rin off of him. It took a few minutes to get Rin to calm down and by then, Obito had to quickly explain before the timer went out. "Look, this task is about teamwork! There's noway a genin is expected to get a bell from a jonin, espcecially by him or herself. We just need to work together!"

Rin understood as soon as he stopped speaking, which made Obito glad. He didn't think he could have explained better then he did. She seemed right on board. Kakashi however... he didn't seem confused, he just seemed relectant to work with them. Obito looked at him and he could see Rin staring at their teammate out of the corner of his eye. Kakashi stared determined before sighing and nodding his head. obito smiled and for once didn't care when Kakashi decided to take charge.

"Well, it simple. Rin sets up a trap and Obito uses his Fireball justu to send naruto her way. Rin sets off the trap and Obito tries to get the bells. If that doesn't work, I'll use his distracted state and try myself to get the bells." Kakashi said and Rin happily agreed. Obito nodded silently and they were about to run back into the forest when a loud ringing rang through the forest.

It was the timer. It was noon.

Obito deflated. He saw Rin looking at the ground sadly and Kakashi was glaring at a tree as if it the cause of all his problems.

_Well, this was just great._

xXx

Rin looked at the ground sadly. They were going to be sent back to the academy, and she was blaming herself. Would they have had a chance if she followed one of them like she had wanted to instead of running off in a different direction so not to look stupid? Probably not, but it didn't stop her from blaming herself.

Now she was never going to be a good Kunochi.

(She had promised her mom before she died. Did she have to break it?)

Obito would have to wait a even longer to get stronger to kill whoever he needed to kill.

(She was behind all the way, because if Obito wanted to kill someone, then they needed to die. He was too nice a guy to kill someone otherwise.)

Kakashi was going to have a even harder time in becoming a strong ninja.

(She wasn't stupid. She knew he would have became a ninja years ago if it wasn't for that scandel about his father. She was behind him all the way as well.)

She looked up at Naruto-Sensei appearing before them. Why was he smiling? They just failed didn't they?

"Good job! You all pass!"

_Wait what?_

"Obito was right! This task was all about Teamwork! And since he figured it out, he passes! Kakashi could have just scoffed and ran after me -trust me, it had happened to me- but he went along with it and even came up with a plan for all three of you. Thats what passed him." Naruto-Sensei said. He turned to her. "And Rin. For one, you understood and went along easily with what Obito was saying. For another, what you saw in the Hell-viewing Genjustu must mean you care about your teammates." He paused and looked sheepish. "Ya... sorry about that. I didn't think you really had anything that justu could latch onto that bad... sorry. Anyway, thats why you passed." He clapped and smiled at the three of them. "Concrates! You three are my students and full-fleged ninja of the Leaf!" He began to walk away. "Come on! I'll treat you three to ramen! Its lunch time!"

She smiled.

_Well, this was just great!_

xXx

_**That ending was rushed.. oh well. Rin's part just got away from me... she needs more of a backstory here anyway. **_

_**6 reviews? Awesome and thanks! Thats more reviews then I got on my other two Naruto fanfiction! Can I get just as many or even more this time?**_

_**Next is the Wave mission. However, since that arch is so long, and only a few things **_**really **_**change, I'm just going to do the two fights- Haku vs Naruto and his genin team and Haku vs Naruto while Zabuza fights Kakashi and Obito. Yes, this means Haku and Zabuza more or less swap places.**_

_**See you next time and review please~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm bored... I'm bored... I'm bo-"

"Obito, shut up!"

"Make me, Kakashi!"

"Don't you too dare start!"

"Sorry Rin..."

"Are your genin always like this?"

"Yes Inari, yes they are."

"Oh, look, we happened upon a suspicious puddle."

"...Obito, why is that suspisious?"

"Because it hasn't rained in weeks."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Good job, Obito. I didn't think anyone else would notice that..."

"Thanks Naruto-Sens- Oh god!"

xXx

Kakashi panted as he and Obito used their various sharp objects to block the two missing-nins off from their client, Inari, and Rin, who had no idea what she was supossed to do right then other than stand in front of Inari.

They managed to cut the chain that keep threatening to hit one of them when Naruto-Sensei, who had just been killed right in front of them not 5 minutes ago, popped back out from where he was hiding and knocked both missing-nins unconsious. He tied them up to the nearest tree with their own chain and smiled at the genin.

"Nice work guys!" Naruto-Sensei said with such ethusiam, Kakashi had to wonder if he didn't see Rin's muderous glare (which somehow out weighed his and Obito's own) or if he had been around enough angry females to be slightly more immuned to their glares. "Sorry for the scare, but you all came back quickly!"

"Naruto-Sensei!" Rin yelled, making all four males flinch at the volume. "What the hell?! That was uncalled for on so many levels it's not even funny!"

"Sorry sorry!" Naruto-Sensei quickly and jumoed into his explanation before Rin could yell again. "I had too see who these guys were attacking- us or the client!" He calmed down in a heartbeat and turned to Inari, who looked vaguely worried. Kakashi wondered how angry he was about to get. "Inari, they were after you. Do you have anything to tell us?"

"..." Inari looked everywhere but them before sighing and just blurting out, "My village couldn't afford anything higher than the C-rank mission, ok?"

"I'm sorry, Inari, but this is now a B-rank, and has the serious potental to turn into an A-rank." Naruto-Sensei said calmer than Kakashi thought possible. "I can't put my team in such danger. I'm afraid we can't be your hero this time."

Inari nodded. "I completely understand, Naruto. There's no such thing as heros after all."

"Wait just a minute!" Rin said, interrupted. She pointed to Inari. "Of course heros are real!" She turned back toward Naruto-Sensei. "Sensei, let us finish the mission! I need to show Inari that heros are real!"

And thats why they continued the mission.

xXx

Naruto opened his eye with some difficulty and stared at the unfamilar ceiling, wondering where the hell he was, before his memories of the fight came rushing back. He groaned and tried to hide his face in the pillow, which was incredibly are thing to do since he was on his back and couldn't move much yet.

How could he have been so stupid?! He should have seen that the Hunter-nin wasn't a Hunter-nin. How many Hunter-nins come and warn you? Not many.

He was walking with his team and Inari when the Hunter-nin appeared and had warned them of a young missing-nin by the name of Zabuza. Naruto, of course, had heard of Zabuza, the boy who killed most of his graduating class in the Mist. The Mist hadn't done that in years, not since before the third Shinobi War, so when Zabuza decided to bring back that tradition, he ran off and made a name for himself as a missing-nin. Maybe that's why he didn't notice anything wrong with the Hunter-nin warning them, being so worried with the missing-nin in the loose with his genin team, but that still didn't excuse him from not noticing the mist rolling in down the road.

When he did register it, it was just in time to block a giant blade from hitting Inari. Luckily, even with how strong Zabuza was, he was still a child and he was able to get the upper hand farily fast. It didn't take long for Zabuza to need saving, and the hunter-nin, who had been on the edge of his senses, came in just in time. As they got away, Naruto cursed how the hunter-nin had warned them earlier just to be registered as a non-threat in his senses later.

And of course, thats when he registered that, in his single minded battle mode, his glasses had gotten knocked off and he hadn't even noticed how he automaticly used his Sharingan in battle. To make matters worse, he didn't notice any of that before he started to pass out from Chakra Exhaustion. That was blow to his confidence.

He sighed and, stopping his emo corner thoughts, struggled to sit up. He wasn't going to ready to battle any time soon, he knew. He also wouldn't be able keep up his genjustu on his glasses, but luckliy the seal that blocked off the Sharingan would have enough power stored to work until he got better.

Now, what was the best way to avoid his team's questions? Hm...

xXx

"Heroes are not real!"

"They are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

Obito and Kakashi blinked and looked at Naruto. He just shook his head as he watched Rin argue with Inari about heroes. "They been at in for a while, just finish your pole walking excerises."

"But I can already do it!"

"Then go walk on water until you get tired Kakashi. Work on your stamina. Obito, walk the pole!"

The genin grumbled but did just that. Kakashi walked over to the shore and started water walking, which, embarresly enough, he always did have trouble with it. Obito walked over to the pole with dents he had been using to practice. He put one foot on the pole, paused, looked at Naruto, opened his mouth and...

"And no more questions about my Sharingan!" Naruto said, stopping Obito before he spoke. Obito's mouth shut with a click and he went back to trying to stick to the pole.

xXx

"Do you have a name, oh so mystrious Hunter-nin?" Naruto asked, already taking off his glasses and sealing them in the seal in his pocket. He looked at the black haired hunter-nin, who reached up and toom off her mask. She was pretty at least, though that didn't make anything better. Especially that Zabuza was standing next to her, looking battle ready and maybe-smirking under his tape... maybe. Naruto could never tell with people who where masks like that.

"You can call me Haku." Haku said. She glanced at Zabuza. ""Zubaza,I will deal with the Jonin. The Genin are all yours."

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Zabuza nodded, and, to Naruto's horror, started to walk over to his genin, who were in formation around Inari. "Three against one should be a challenge, genin or not."

"Hey!" Naruto turned to step in between them. No way his genin were going to fight that demon! But before he could even take a step, two sebon were thrown in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He glared at Haku, who just looked at him emotionlessly.

"Your fight is with me, Uzamaki-San."

With one last glance at his team, and getting a nod from Kakashi, making him feel slightly better, he turned back to Haku. "Well, then." He took out a kunai. "Lets get started."

xXx

Ok, so heres your chance to impact this story. I would love to see your thoughts on what should happen and who shows up! I love your sugestions so far! BTW, to who asked, Minato and Kunshia are still Naruto's parents.

I personally suck at writing fights, so if anyone wants to help my on these two fights, that would be wonderful. Also, I'm having trouble with the Sand nin for the Chunin exams. I'm thinking...

Temari=? Any sugestions?

Gaara=His father? Any better sugestions?

Kankuro=Sasori

Thank you everyone who helps out!


	4. Chapter 4

The moment after Haku's decaleration, Naruto's Sharingan blazed to life in his right eyesocket. The six ninjas prepared for battle and after a baited breath, the battle began.

The next moment, the silence was broken by Zubaza's battle cry as he pulled out his large sword, large for a genin atleast and charged towards Kakashi, who had pulled out his own sword and was more then ready, Obito, who had pulled out a kunai and his most vicious snarl yet, and Rin, who looked like she she didn't know what to do but stand there in front of Inari with a kunai.

The two Jonins looked at the scene as Zubaza jumped at the three Konoha genin and begun their battle. Naruto shook his head at the scene before he turned to Haku, who looked like she had done it mentally.

"I thought the academy beat that kind of behavior out of the kids the first chance they got?" Naruto said with a bit of bite.

"They do. Atleast they did when I was in the academy..." Haku said, before the air around the two jonins suddenly turned cold. Naruto's eyes widened a bit and he refocused his right eye when it seemed that the fight was about to begin for real this time.

The fact that the air just turned cold was enough to explain why Haku had turned Missing-Nin.

xXx

Kakashi felt like cursing as he nearly got his head chopped off by a boy his own age. He saw a few strains of silver rain down through the air as the large cleaver sailed past his head.

Okay, now Kakashi cursed.

With a quick Shunshin, Kakashi appeared behind the quite obviously mad genin, but apperantly Zabuza had some sort of skill. He quickly spun around, blade and all, and blocked an attack that would have ended the fight almost immediatly after it begun.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Obito exclaimed with his kunais raised and ready.

He got kicked in the face and then in the stomach and dropped his kunais as he flew towards Inari and Rin as a result. "OBITO!" Rin yelled in in shock as she knelt down to the boy who just crashed in front of her, probably seeing stars.

'_And that was why he was the dead last_.' Kakashi thought, and he risked a glance at his sensei's battle. The way Naruto-Sensei looked at the scene with such disappointment made it quite obvious that he wasn't pleased with "The Last Uchicha"'s latest display.

The misty air turned freezing cold a short moment after Obito was back on his feet.

xXx

Naruto thanked Sasuke for his gift for the billionth time that battle as he narrowly dodged getting hit by both freezing cold senbon and senbon literaly made out of ice. He always hated fighting Hyouton users.

And this Hyouton user was really something.

Normally, Naruto wouldn't resort to use Sasuke's gift during battle, both as a way of honouring him by being a fine Shinobi without it and saving himself from blunders like last week. His normal fighting statagy without it took up enough chakra with out the highly draining Sharingan in the mix. He usually didn't even need the Sharingan eye that had earned him the name "Naruto of The Sharingan" and only used it at desperate times or against opponents that had the same rank as him or higher. And those weren't many.

But something about both Haku and Zabuza just put him on edge that made him get that extra serious. Naruto smirked bitterily. It was that edge that made him a potential Hokage, not that he would ever adore the hat. Not after sensei.

Haku must really be something if he started with Sasuke's gift to begin with.

Before the bloodline purge, he had met a few Hyouton users. none of them were fun to fight. The few Hyouton users that he had encountered before "Haku The Freezer" became the only survivor of the clan usually made kunais and swords of ice,even shields or armor. Haku used senbon and that was something special indeed.

It reminded him a bit of Sakura when he thought about it.

Naruto shook his head again to dispell the depressing thoughts and dodged another volley of cold senbon and ice senbon, almost dancing around them all or breaking them with a single kunai. His Sharingan in his right eye spinning furiously as it predicted Haku's moves.

Haku had seemingly had enough and launched several large ice crystals towards him after that.

"Grand Fireball Justsu!" Naruto yelled after quickly preforming the hand movements and sent a fire ball blasting through the cold mist towards both Haku and the shards. The shards became steam,but Haku survived the attack without taking a hit by hiding behind an ice mirror.

Clever girl.

Haku jumped and over the ice mirror and sent more ice senbon towards him.

"Phinoex Fire!" Naruto responded with a rapid fire of small fire blasts.

Haku finally landed a hit when Naruto froze as three screams sounded through the cold mist. Naruto had just seen it in his side vision, but what he saw was enough to make him turn around and take a hit he barely even registered.

Rin fell towards the ground, towards the space before the two boys that lay in a tangeld heep.

Rin fell in a shower of her own blood by Zubaza's blade.

xXx

Kakashi jumped back in a flip and kicked Zabuza in the chin with a double foot kick that sent Zabuza reeling as he dodged Zabuza's strike. He cursed when he saw more hair on the ground. Luckily it was just a few strands of hair. Wild and gravity defying hair was a family trait and he was not going to stop that tradidition.

Not until he died.

And that wasn't today.

Zabuza growled and snarled and cursed something fierce. Then he charged forward again.

At the same time, Obito finally cleared his head.

"Obito, are you ok?" Rin asked quickly and worriedly, both wanting to make sure her teammate was ok and to get Obito back out there with Kakashi before something worse happened. Obito looked at her for a moment before glancing at the battle.

"Yeah, rin, I'm fine, thanks..." He stood up quickly and ran towards the fight, but not before yelling back... "Stay safe!"

Sparks flew as Kakashi's sword meet Zabuza's sword. Kakashi felt something fly through his hair and for a moment, Zabuza's turned to Naruto-sensei's and the hunter nin's fight.

"HEY HAKU! Watch it with the senbons!"Zabuza yelled out furiously towards the ongoing battle on the other side of the bridge.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"Obito yelled as he flew through the air in a diving kick, using a move copied directly from Gai.

Without any wind.

And the only thing that was dynamic about what he was doing was giving his opponenent a heads up.

And Zabuza did look up.

All in all, it was an horrible move and Kakashi made an internal sigh.

Of course he would copy Maito Gai! The two were both best friends in the academy, but they were also the loudest two in the entire academy. Naturally,since Obito did the thing wrong and he had spoiled the suprice, the thing went to hell. Zabuza blocked the kick with the sword and then turned the force against Obito.

Obito cursed as he went flying through the air and Kakashi cursed as well when Obito crashed into him with enough force to knock both the breath out of him and his sword out of his hands. The next moment, the two laid in a tangled heap on the ground, cursing and yelling at one another as Zabuza stood before them and raised his blade.

_'I can't even beat a genin... I could never defeat Him!...'_

_'I-I can't die yet...'_

Zabuza raised his blade and prepared to end the fight. This was it. Zabuza cackeld like a mad man and quickly brough the sword down. Obito and Kakashi closed their eyes,waiting for the end.

But the end never came. They opened their eyes when they heard a scream.

Rin's scream.

Blood sprayed from Rin's chest as Zabuza's blade cut vertically from her left shoulder to her right hip. Zabuza grunted as Rin had hit him where no man wanted to get hit with the last of her strength before she fell.

"RIN!"Both boys yelled in unison as they watched their female teammate fall before them. The two quickly untangeld themselves and hurried to their teammates side.

"RIN! RIN! SPEAK TO ME! TALK TO ME!" Obito yelled to her in pure panic, fear in his eyes as he held for Rin's dress and head._ 'I can't lose someone else, I can't!'_

"Wh-why did you do it!?" Kakashi asked,just as panicked and concerned. Why would she do that?! They were just teammates! He knew that they needed to work together, but the smartest thing to have done would have taken Inari and leave, not jump in front of them!

"I-I...I-I didn't want you to get hurt... We're... friends a-and... friends protect... each other..." Rin said weakly before she closed her eyes.

Her words were barely heard because of Zabuza's loud cackle. The two looked at the still form of Rin, Obito actually crying, then at Zabuza, and finally at each others. The two noded and slowly put down Rin on the ground and, with steel in their eyes, looked at the mad genin before them.

Naruto-sensei was locked in a dome of ice,they were by themselves.

Just like always then.

But now,they where going to defeat this genin that represented evertyhingt that they shouldn't be and shouldn't have done and what some of them could have become. And they were going to defeat him.

Together.

xXx

"RIN!" Naruto yelled out in shock as he saw his female student fall to Zabuza's blade. He barely flinched when he felt three senbon lodge themselves into his right shoulder. He quickly turned around to run to his remaining students aid and kill that mad genin that just stole another precious person from his life.

But just as he was about to head towards the battle, the temperatures rapidly dropped even more and the light flurry in the air turned to a full on snowstorm, seperating him from his precious genin and hiding them even further from view. Naruto turned around with a furious growl on his face.

"As I said, Naruto Uzumaki, I am your opponent. And this is our battle." Haku said calmly as a massive set of five HUGE ice mirrors formed from thin air and encirceld Naruto into a large, ice dome. "There is no escape from my Giant Ice Dome Mirror technique. You won't be able to help your students from inside here and if or when you do manage to escape, your students will be dead as well as your client." Haku said calmly before he stepped backwards and became one with the ice mirrors.

"Never in a million years, Haku the freezer" Naruto snarled and went into a battle stance.

xXx

"GHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zabuza cackeld in a maniacial laughter as he watched Kakashi and Obito slowly put down Rin's body on the ground before they stood up in unison and looked at him. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you seriously think you stand a chance against me?! You didn't stand a chance against me alone! What hope do you have to beat me by coming towards me together!?" Zabuza said with a downright murderous look in his eyes with a far to crazy glint in his eyes.

"I'm afaid you have underestimated our teamwork." Obito bit out, glaring. He looked so mad, Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if he activated his Sharingan. "Those who abandon their mission are trash, but those that abandon their team mates are worse then trash." Obito quoted firmly.

"That's what Sensei always says after a team meating or spar, or whenever he takes us to the KIA memorial..." Kakashi said beweildered, never taking his eyes off of the masked genin in front of him.

"It is a good saying." Obito answered with a shrug, also not taking his eyes off of Zabuza. "A good nindo and a good way to liv if you ask me." He gave Rin's still form one last glance before he setteld into his best imitation of Maito Gai's tajiitsu stance. Kakashi had never seen that look in Obito's eyes before, not even after _it_ happened. Sure, the look he has in his eyes whenever he trained to beat Him was similar, but not enough to stop Kakashi from noticing it.

Obito really was really serious right now. But then, so was Kakashi.

Kakashi may not like Rin that much, but she was still his team mate, and as Naruto-Sensei says,those that abandon their team mates, even in death, are worse then trash. Rin showed how clearly she had understood the concept and Kakashi was determined to make up for it.

Kakashi kicked up his sword in the air and grabbed it and prepared for battle.

Kakashi and Obito shared one more look as Zabuza broke out into another fit of mad laughter. The two looked ahead and after a short nod, the two blasted forward towards the mad genin.

Nobody hurts their teammate and gets away with it.

xXx

Naruto's Sharingan blazed to life, reacting to his stress and anger. The three tomes spun around so fast that the windmill effect of the eye completely disappeared and became that of a fast spinning half circle. He effortlessly dodged Haku's multiple ice senbon as Haku and his reflective clones jumped from ice mirror to ice mirror.

Naruto's Sharingan made it easy for him to differntciate the actual ice senbon from the relfections that flew past his vision at all times. The tactic was meant to distract and trick the senses so that one would make mistakes, but thanks to the Sharingan, Naruto saw right through that technique. He had sent several fire balls towards Haku whenever the senbon came to close.

He was not going down now. Not when his genin needed him the most.

He was not going to fail again.

Naruto leaped up into the air to avoid a blast of senbon and sent a combined fire and wind attack towards Haku. If he was going to go down in this fight, he was going to take Haku with him.

xXx

Kakashi reached Zabuza first and charged towards him with his blade. He let out an angry yell as he brought his sword down. Zabuza blocked the attack with his own, but the moment that the sparks flew, Obito rushed forward with a rather good imitation of the Hyuuga's gentle fist stricke.

For not having unlocked hs Sharingan yet, Obito sure was good at ripping people off.

Zabuza grunted as the attack actually hit and staggered backwards.

"Nice hit Obito."Kakashi commented in the softest voice he could manage at the moment.

"Don't thank me yet Kakashi! That creep still lives."Obito said with a voice filled with steel and determination.

Zabuza staggered backwards and clucthed for his stomach. "You bastards... You actually got me..." Zabuza said before he unleashed a small coughing fit that forced him to open up the bandadges over his mouth. "But you only hit me in the liver. And there are far better places to hit if you want to kill somebody." Zabuza gathered himself with a deep-ish breath and went back into a battle ready stance.

"Good thing that you didn't die from that you b***, because there are more where THAT came from!" Obito yelled out determined and went back into his pseudo battle Gentle Fist Stance. Kakashi just narrowed his eyes in determination and started channeling chakra to his blade.

"Lets finish this freak and avenge Rin, Obito." Kakashi said and shifted into a stronger stance.

"YEAH!" Obito yelled, for a moment becoming his happy go-lucky knucklehead self again before shifting back to his serious mood again and started doing what he had seen the Hyuuga twins do everytime they beat him in the spars-channeling chakra to his hands. The two charged towards the now furiously enraged Zabuza. Zabuza let out a snarl before charging towards them himself and, blinded by his own rage, completely missed that the two wet-behind-the-ears genin had channeled chakra into their weapons.

xXx

Naruto flipped backwards from another volley of senbon before he came back to his feet. He felt a senbon hit his knee. Naruto grunted before he stood up and put away his kunai.

Instead of pulling out something else, Naruto pulled out his glasses and sealed Sasuke's gift again.

He looked at Haku in the mirror infront of him. Haku stopped.

"Giving up Uzumaki-san?" Haku said in a rethorical voice, with no small hint of victory. "Giving up certainly dosen't sound like something the great Naruto of The Sharingan would do,but you must have realised your situation at last."

Naruto just shook his head.

"Ever heard the ninja expression Look underneath the underneath?" Naruto said as he took a few breaths to steady himself.

"Yes." Haku said,now coming to a full stop.

Naruto locked eyes with the Haku in the mirror right infront of him.

"Then you should have done it on me" Naruto said with an absoloutely serious voice as he pulled out his arms.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Haku asked a bit confused and more than a little wary.

"You call me Uzumaki-san or Naruto of The Sharingan, but you have completely forgotten about me! I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, The Orange Ninja!" Naruto announced in a powerfull, no-nonsense voice and Haku's eyes widdened. "You call me Uzumaki-San,yet it is common knowledge that Uzumaki clan have red hair and purple eyes. I have blue eyes and blonde hair. Check your history,there is only one Uzumaki that has blonde hair and yellow eyes. And that is me!" Naruto said and thumbed towards himself before he went into a charge ready battle stance.

"And there is only one Uzumaki that is blonde, and that is the son to Konoha's Red Hot Habannero, Kushina Uzumaki and The Great Toad Sage, Minato Namikaze! I am there one and only son! Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki of The Sharingan! The Man who has copied over a thousand jutsus! And I was the Orange Ninja before I ever got the Sharingan!" Naruto announced as he went through a few very quick seals and movements before wind started to blow inside the dome as chakra formed in his right hand.

"And one of the first jutsus I ever learnt was the jutsu my father created!" Naruto yelled out as the wind chakra formed into a spirraling sphere in his hand. "And I kinda tweeked it."

Haku tried to move,but he found himself downright petrified by fear. But he had to move. He knew what Naruto was doing _and he had to move!_

"THE-!" Naruto yelled and leaped up into the air, straight towards the mirror infront of him.

Straight towards Haku.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto roared furiously as he slammed the Rasengan straight in the center of the mirror and right into Haku's chest.

The moment the ice mirror exploded outwards as Haku was pushed out of it and got the rasengan slammed into his chest was the same moment Zabuza gasped as he felt two hands puncture both his stomach and one of his lungs as a chakra enhanced sword impaled his throat. But that didn't stop him from noticing the other fight.

"HAKU-SAN!" Zabuza yelled as he saw the ice dome shatter and a sphere of pure chakra slammed into Haku's chest.

Then he spazed as lightning and fire chakra spread through his body. The next moment, Zabuza's chest exploded into a shower of guts, gore, and blood, right over the wide eyed forms of Kakashi and Obito.

Both of them getting sent back to times they choose to forget.

xXx

"ZABUZA-KUN!" Haku yelled as he arched through the air as Naruto forced the Rasengan through his chest as he watched his friend explode into a shower of blood. In a last ditch effort, he grabbed his last three senbon and jammed them into Naruto's neck at three very special pressure points that would most likely kill him. Naruto's eyes widdened for a second as he felt his entire body stiffening up. Haku kicked him away, but not before jamming three ice senbon into his thigh.

Naruto crashed to the hard ground the second after Zabuza had and the second later ,the ice dome behind him collapsed as Haku crashed onto the ground a bit away from him.

Naruto could barely feel his body. Almost every single muscle in his body had locked up and he barely had any chakra left. Haku had missed the deadly chakra points by mere inches.

Haku laid on the ground before him, a whole in his chest and that which his rasengan didn't ruin, the ice shards that impaled him did.

xXx

Haku gasped and tried to breath as he fought back tears.

He could feel herself slipping.

He was losing the battle.

He wasn't going to make it. How was he going to free Kiri now from Mei's rule? That Yagura guy had what would seem to make a fine Mizukage one day, but he was still a genin last time he checked. And last she heard, he was going to become the host to the three tailed turtle, a Jinchuuriki that nobody would have for a leader.

Haku cursed under his failing breath as the mist completely cleared over the dock. But he snapped back to attention at the sound of clapping.

Gato stood at the end of the docks with an army of thugs behind him, clapping in a slow, condescending manner as he looked at each and everyone one of them.

Zabuza and that brown hair girl Rin laid in pools of their own blood.

Her two male companions sat on their knees, covered in blood and distant looks in their eyes.

And their sensei looked like he was fighting back either death or unconsiousness by the skin of his teeth.

He wasn't much better.

"Well well well." Gato said. "It looks like I was right to have this plan in place. You, Haku the Freezer, are not worth the money you charged." He smirked. "But then, you never really were."

"Y-you wer...weren...n't go...ing...to...pay us?" Haku said angrily with some difficulty. They went through all this for nothing? He was dying for nothing? _Zabuza died for _nothing_?!_

A well aimed senbon needle ended Gato's pathetic excuse of a life in one fell swoop. All he got to do was gulp before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over dead.

"Cur...se ... you Gato..." Haku wheezed as he accepted the darkness and lost the fight. He didn't get to overthrow his old friend Mei, the one who betrayed him and killed his clan, but atleast he left this world taking down a person just as bad as her.

And Haku knew no more.

xXx

Naruto struggeld to move forward.

He could barely move his arms and his left leg was as good as dead. He could barely hear and he had just enought chakra left to do what he wanted to do. And he needed to do it, now that the thugs seemed to have realised what happened and decided to wreck havoc anyway.

Naruto quickly went through the handseals both his mother, father and Godfather/Sensei thought him. He bit his thimb and draw blood before he slammed his hands on the ground the best he could before losing balence.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"Naruto yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground. The next second, a large smoke cloud exploded from where he had just put his hands. The burst of smoke drew everyones attention and seemed to snap his genin back. When the smoke cleared, he heard his genin gasp and he saw several eyes widened.

Before Naruto stood six large foxes.

One was the size of a horse and had a long,twin tail and thick,black fur. The other was the size of Obito in both lenght and height and had the same colour as Kakashi's hair. The third was as long as Naruto and had a tail that was twice as long and a blood red fur. Beside them stood three identical firey orange foxes with three tails each.

Kitzunes.

"Naruto-Kun. It has been a while since you last summoned us." The black fox boomed in a deep voice.

"Yeah, last time you summoned us was to deal with a few pesky Iwa-Nins." One of the kitsunes said.

"You need to summon us more often..." One of the other kitsunes whines quietly.

"And considering that you look like hell and your body is practically sucking our chakra to remaing functioning, I would say that it is the same thing again." The silver fox said.

Naruto made a week nod before he raised his right arm.

"Ff-f-friends..." Naruto said weakly and pointed shakily towards Obito, Kakashi, Rin and Inari. "Safe house up on the hill...Take the girl there and heal... Quickly..." Naruto blinked rapidly. He wasn't going to make it much longer. "En-enemies..."Naruto pointed towards thug army.

The foxes grinned in a way that made several of them wet themselves.

"Deal with them..."Naruto said before he rolled over and fainted on the spot.

"You heard the boss, lets have some fun with these humans." One of the kitsunes said, the one that didn't speak earlier.

The next second, four out of the six foxes and kitzunes charged towards the now terrified thug army. One of the kitzunes ran up to Rin's downed form and picked her up with it's tails before putting her on her back before running out of the dock and towards Inari's house.

The big black fox went up to Kakashi and Obito and sat down infront of them and started licking them clean of blood as blood flew up in the air not so far away.

The last of the thugs tried to escape, but where all taken care of and stopped by Inari's Grandson Tazuna that had just arrived with an entire army made out of the citizens of Wave.

Gato was dead and the Wave has won.

xXx

"They're going to be ok, right?" Obito asked quietly, sitting at the table, picking at his meal while staring at Rin and Naruto's prone forms on cots in the next room.

"Yes, they will." Said one kitsunes, the one who had healed Rin. "Rin was just holding on, but I got to her in time, even if it did leave a scar on her chest. She'll be fine with a bit of rest and in about 3 months can fight perfectly normal. So keep her out of the major fights until then. The boss was, however he managed it, worse. Supreme Chakra Exhaustion, sebon needles blocking off blood flow. And chakra flow, making his chakra work twice as hard, which didn't help his Chakra Exhaustion. Not to mention the places he was bleeding." The kitsune sighed. "But he'll be fine, just like he always is. Thank god. But he'll won't be able to fight normally for a good few more months than Rin. Sucks to be him..."

Obito blinked at the kitsune's bitter tone as Kakashi just glanced at them before turning back to staring at Naruto and Rin. The smallest kitsune there jumped onto the table and gave the larger, bitter one a smake with her tail before turning to the boys. "Don't mind Kuri. He's just bitter that the boss hadn't had us out it a bit. My name's Shinko, the black one there is names Tsuyoi, the silver one is Hayai, and the red one is Aka. The other two Kitsune are Kusi and Gakiri. It's nice to meet you."

"Er... nice to meet you too..." Obito muttered, not really knowing what else to say. Kakashi glanced between the prone forms on the cots and the small kitsune at the table again before seeming to make up his mind.

"Shinko-San, can you tell us anything about Haku and Zabuza?"

"Yes." She said simply. "It actually involves the history of the mist pretty well. The leader, Mei, was a good leader at first. She led her village through the third Shinobi war, and even though we were on oppisite sides, I still had to respect her a bit for that. But, well..." She paused before sighing. "She went crazy a few years after it ended. She believed that people with bloodline limits was the cause of all the wars in the world, so she order an Bloodline Extermination."

"A... bloodline..." Obito whispered in disbielf. Itachi was crazy, and Obito hated him with everything he had, no doubt about that, but when it was your own leader that ordered it...

"Yes." Shinko gave a nod. "Even her own bodygaurds' families were included. Including her best bodygaurd and best friend, Haku."

"She didn't." Kakashi said gaping. her best friend had a bloodline limit and she still thought this?

"Everybody with a bloodline limit in the Mist was killed. Everyone except Haku. He escaped, though I don't know how. Maybe Migite does..." She trailed off, thinking to herself, before shaking her head and continuing on with the story. "Haku disappeared for the next few years, until last year when Zabuza killed his graduating class. That's about all I know."

"'His entire clan, gone..." Obito muttered. "That happens more then it should..."

"His best friend did that to him?" Kakashi wondered. "Friends are..."

Shinko smiled sadly and hopped off the table. "The boss and Rin should be fine in the next few days to start walking back home. We're going to go and stop sucking up boss's chakra. See you again!" And with a pop, she vanished.

Niether boy knew it, but this was when their life views changed for the better.

xxx

I did not write most of this chapter. This fight goes to the awesome The-AU-enthusiast!


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for the hospitality!" Naruto said as cheerfully as he could manage to Inari and his family. he was still in slight pain, and his chakra levels are nowhere near top form, but he can stay awake for more than a few hours and could walk without falling on his face. It was time to head back to the Leaf.

He glanced at Rin and saw her doing well. Gasiki did a good job at healing her. The only indication of her near fatal injury was her slight breathing heavy, which wasn't going to get better for at least a week, and the bandage showing from the collar of her shirt. He nodded to himself and then looked at the boys.

Ever since he woke up, they both been unnaturally quiet. Kakashi, as a rule, was quieter than his teammates, but even he would of had to have had some questions for him when he woke up. Obito being quiet was even weirder, since he only stopped talking a mile a minute when he got into a funk about Itachi. Maybe he should have a talk with them. They did just kill a person for the first time after all.

So, over the "Great Leaf" bridge and past the lake and through the forest he slowed his pace a bit, letting Rin and Kakashi take the lead and going up to Obito.

"Hey Obito, you alright?" He asked, and saw Kakashi turn his head a little so he could listen too. Good, maybe he could kill two birds with one stone, without one of the birds not even knowing he was about to be killed.

Wait...

He shook his head to get out the confusing thoughts and looked at Obito. The boy seemed to be thinking how to respond. Or maybe he knew how to respond but just couldn't get the words out. Either or, really.

"I..." He started then stopped before starting again. "Is... is revange bad?"

Naruto paused. This... wasn't entirily what he was expecting. He figured that it would have to do with the massacre, and knew that most things wrong with Obito in the future would have to do, on some level, with the massacre, but for Obito to be questioning revange? He would have to go for this carefully...

"Well, Obito, I personally don't take to revange. I have sworn it off." Naruto began, watching both his listening students. "But I know some people who will always believe in it. My best advice is that, it's one thing for revange but always make sure you're there and can be there for your precious people."

"Precious... people?" Obitop asked, and Naruto saw Kakashi start to pay the conversation extra attention.

"Precious people are the people that you love and trust and will do anything to protect." Naruto said, keeping his mind fully on this conversation and not on the precious people that he had lost. "You three are part of my precious people now, and the Hokage is a precious person to me. Get it?"

Obito nodded and Kakashi turned around a bit more to look at them. Naruto gave him a questioning look and Kakashi shook his head. Ah, good, so he figured it out from listening to his and Obito's converstion.

Naruto nodded and annouced they should rest for a bit. Rin was breathing kinda hard, and he wasn't much better.

xXx

"So, your C-rank mission was to escort Inari the Builder to Wave and make sure he stayed alive."

"Yes."

"But then the Demon Brothers showed up and turned the C-Rank to a B-Rank. Your students convinced you to continue even though they are just genin."

"...Yes."

"Then Haku the Freezer and Zabuza showed up, turning this mission to an A-rank. At this point you couldn't leave, both out of honor and that you were chakra exhausted. And because you couldn't leave, you fought them again, leading to them dying, you passing out after summoning your foxes, and one of your genin getting fatally wounded. Is this all correct?"

"... Yes?"

The Hokage, Konohamaru, sighed, put his head in his hands and let out a laugh. "Only you Boss can do this..."

"Don't call me Boss anymore, Konohamaru." Naruto reminded him. "I don't want to be hokage anymore, not after Sensei."

"Naruto," Konohamaru gave him a sad smile. "You are always going to be a candidate for Hokage, whether you want to or not."

xXx

"Rin, put a bit more chakra into it, you're about to fall in... Kakashi, put less chakra into it, you're walking on it like a trampoline... Obito, stop trying to trip Kakashi, you need to make sure you don't drop your water, jeez..."

Team 7 were on the lake in Training Ground 5, which was closer to the clan compounds than their normal Training Ground 9. Since only Kakashi got to Water Walking during the Wave mission, all three were training with that, while holding cups of water to make sure they stayed balenced. True to word, Obito had been trying to trip Kakashi for the past few minutes, making his own cup of water lose about half of its contants, Kakashi was bouncing on the water, which was the only reason Obito hadn't been able to trip him, and Rin, who would usally stop this, was trying not to fall into the icky alge filled water anymore then she had.

It went on like this for a bit, with the genin only showing slight improvement. Obito finally had to stop trying to trip Kakashi when he was on his last 1/4 of water. Kakashi had to just stop walking, as his steps were getting bouncier as he was doing the opposite of putting in less chakra. Rin was using all her concentration not to fall into the lake. All of which went to hell when there was a sound of footsteps and a very loud gasp.

Rin lost her concentration and fell in, making a large splash. The small waves and rippiling water made Kakashi have to step back, which was more of a bounce and he lost his balence when his feet touched down again. He fell into Obito, who, being closest to the shore, made a splash that hit Naruto, who was turned to see who was there instead of watching the disaster of his genin team. He blinked and shook the water out of his hair, glancing back at his team to make sure nobody was hurt.

"O-oh my... I-I am s-so sorry, Naruto-kun!" Team 7 looked up from where there were floating in the lake at who interrupted their training. It was a woman in a formal lilac kimono, with her long blueish, black hair kept out of her face by her headband. Her plae, pupiless eyes showed she was from the Hyugu clan.

Naruto smiled, making the woman blush even more, though Naruto didn't seem to notice. "It's fine Hinata. You didn't know we would be here, and my team was about to fall in anyway." Naruto turned slightly so he could see both Hinata and his team in the lake. "Guys, this is my old friend, Hinata Hyugu. She's the Head of her clan! Hinata, this is my genin team, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara."

"Um... Hello, Hyugu-San!" Rin said as cheerfully as she could, being in an alge filled lake up to her shoulders. She reached up to wave but all the movement did was remind her that she had alge in her hair. She made a face and started swiming to shore. Kakashi just nodded in Hinata's direction and followed Rin to shore. Obito was about to follow, but at the same time, he didn't want to follow Kakashi. His wanting to get out of the lake won out, however, and he swam back to shore.

"Hello..." Hinata said, smiling at them. Her blushing went down a bit as she took her eyes off of Naruto, only to come back full force and then some when Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. She gasped again, and stared at him, making Team 7 glance at each other and Naruto frown.

"Hinata, are you ok? You're getting really red again." He said. "Are you sick?"

Hinata froze for a minute longer before taking a deep breath. "I'm-just-fine-Naruto-kun-and-I-need-to-go-and-we-should-hang-out-later-goodbye!" She said in one long breath and ran off. Naruto stared at her retreating back in confusion before shrugging and told his team to keep on with the water walking.

Team 7 shared one more glance before going back to the lake and refilled their glasses.

"Rin, you're going to fall again-Kakashi, what part of less chakra do you not understand-OBITO STOP TRYING TO TRIP KAKASHI!"

xXx

"We should get Hyugu-san and Naruto-Sensei together." Rin said out of the blue during... dinner, they guessed, even though it was only four in the afternoon. They had missed lunch, so screw normal eating time. Anyway, because they missed lunch because of him, Naruto gave them some money to go eat out while he went to go see the Hokage about something. So the three of them were eating sushi at the resturant near the training grounds they were at... it was the closest place that would serve them soaking wet.

Kakashi almost choked on the peice of sushi he had in his mouth- how did he eat that without take his mask off?- but Obito just nodded. He had been thinking along those lines as well. Kakashi coughed to slear his throat and glared at them.

"Why would we do that?"

Obito snorted. "Oh come on, bastard. You can not tell me that you didn't see the massive crush Hyugu-san had for Sensei."

"Of course I did! Sorta hard to miss." Kakashi snapped back. "But we don't know if Sensei even likes her like that!"

Obito was about to answer or maybe Rin was, they both had their mouths open, but was interrupted by a very famillar yell.

"DRAMATIC ENTRY!" Yelled Gai as he jumped into the restaurant and skidded onto their table. Kakashi and Obito, having known Gai long enough, had picked up their food as soon as they heard the yell and thus still had some, but Rin, not knowing Gai well at all, got her food everywhere when Gai knock into it and was now soaking wet and had raw fish on her. Nor did she look happy. Gai, of course, didn't notice and gave Kakashi and Obito a 'Nice Guy' pose. "My friends! It is good to see you too again! I hope your training is going well with your sensei!"

Kakashi sighed and Obito glared at him before smiling at his friend. "Hey, Gai. some you need bad enough to almost break our table?"

"Yes! Kakashi!" He yelled as he pointed to Kakashi, who just gave him a bored look. "I have heard about your mission in Wave! You are now my Eternal Rival!"

"..." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was already your rival in your head."

"You were!" Gai said, smiling again, somehow brighter. "But now you are my Eternal Rival! We must always see who is the better! We must always test our Youth!"

"Gai, why can't I be your rival?" Obito asked, pointed to himself.

"Because, Obito, you are my close friend!" Gai explained like it was simple. "Eternal Rivals can be friends but close friends can't be rivals! Its a process."

"Right..." Obito now just looked confused. He had been friends with Gai for years, but the boy still managed to confuse him. Kakashi smartly stayed quiet, and Rin looked like she was about to fail at calming herself down. Which was something, because she had the best anger management for someone with a temper like hers Obito ever seen. They were saved from Gai continuing on about Eternal Rivals by a boy with black hair running into the shop to their table. The boy's eyes clearly marked him as a Hyugu and his long hair made Obito wonder if that was also a marking of a Hyugu.

"Gai!" Said the boy, panting just slightly. "Lee-Sensei told us to run laps around the village! Not stop and talk to friends!"

"I am sorry, Hizashi!" Gai said, in actual dispair. The Hyugu boy, Hizashi, just shook his head and glanced over at the three sitting at the table. His eyes widened at still angry Rin and opened his mouth to tell Gai, who was still oblivious. He might of kept talking, but at that moment, a man matching what Gai was wearing but with a Jonin vest over it came in. He smiled as soon as he caught sight of the two boys.

"Hizashi, Gai! Why have you stop running?" The man asked. "We must celebrate this time of Youth!"

_'Oh my god, there's another one...'_

"Lee-Sensei!" Gai yelled. "I am very sorry, but I caught sight of my old school friends and i had to tell Kakashi that he is now my Eternal Rival!"

"Gai!" The man, Lee, gasped. "You already have an Eternal Rival?! Has he accepted?"

"Yes!"

"I did?" Kakashi asked to no one in pacticular, since the two in green wasn't listening to them anymore.

"Gai!"

"Lee-Sensei!"

"Gai!"

"Lee-Sensei!"

"Gai!"

"Lee-Sensei!"

"...Is that a sunset?" Obito hestinatly asked. He was used to one Gai, not two, and certainly not one older than them. Hizashi just shook his head again, looking vaugly annoyed.

"Just ignore it."

This was when Lee finally noticed the three sitting. He smiled again, though he really never stopped, and sent Gai and Hizashi back to running with their female teammate, Kunrai. "Hello, youthful genin! Where is your Sensei?"

"Oh, Naruto-Sensei needed to go talk to the Hokage." Obito answered, stealing glances at still angry Rin.

"Naruto is your sensei!" Lee yelled. "I knew he had a new team but I didn't think I would meet them so soon!"

The indication that this Jonin knows their sensei well made Rin snap out of her anger. She blinked and looked at Lee. She smiled. "Lee-Sensei, do you know Naruto-Sensei well?"

"Oh yes!" Lee nodded vigorously. "We were close friends since genin!"

"Do you know if he likes Hyugu-san?" Rin asked. Obito nodded along. Kakashi fought the urge to bang his head on the table. Lee put a hand to his chin.

"Hm... Well, I suppose they are friends, but I don't think that Naruto likes Neji that way..."

"N-Neji?!" Rin asked, shock and confused.

"No! No! We mean Hinata-San!" Obito said to clear up the mistake. Lee nodded.

"Yes, that makes much more sense." He said. "Well, I know that Hinata has had a crush on Naruto since the Academy, though I don't know if Naruto likes her that way back. He was my rival over the love of Sakura-San..."

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked. He had never heard Naruto-Sensei mention a girl named Sakura. Lee sudenly looked sad, which was disconnecting compared to his almost too bright smiles eariler.

"Sakura-San... was Naruto's teammate, along with Sasuke Uchiha." Lee said slowly. "She died and Naruto doesn't like to talk about it."

"Uchiha?" Obito focused on that word alone. "Sensei was on a team with an Uchiha?"

"Oh yes," Lee nodded. "They were good friends, and very youthful rivals." He looked at Obito as if he hadn't seen him clearly before. "Sasuke was Itachi's younger brother..."

Snap!

"What..." Obito had gripped his chopsticks too tightly, causing them to break, though he didn't seem to notice. He stared at his plate and gulped. "What happened to him?"

"Sasuke... died about a year before Sakura." Lee explained even slower, as if he wasn't sure he should be telling this. "Gave Naruto his eye. Naruto doesn't like to talk about him either..."

"Ok, thats enough!" Rin said, cutting through the tense air that had appeared. "This isn't our business right now. We can ask Naruto-Sensei when we have better trust. Now, Lee-Sensei, do you think that Sensei likes Hinata-San like that?"

"Hm... I don't know!" Lee said. "He treated most of the Kohona 12 the same when we were close, so I can't tell you! But if you want them together..." He smiled, and gave a thumbs up. "i think it is a most youthful desicion and I will get my team to help you!"

Rin and Obito high fived and smiled at each other before turning to Kakashi. Kakashi blinked and looked at both of them before sighing.

"I guess I got nothing better to do..."

xXx

Operation: Get Naruto-Sensei a girlfriend!

"Are you sure this will work?" Obito asked Kurenai quietly. "I mean, both have bloodlines related to the eyes. they're not going to be caught in a genjustu easily."

"They won't be looking for it, so if I keep it as smilple as possible, they shouldn't notice..." the black haired girl said, slowly going through the hand motions for the genjustu for Naruto to make sure she didn't mess anything up.

They had decided to make use of the Genjustu Specilist-in-training on Gai's team, Kurenai. She was too make Hinata and Naruto go the wrong way and both end up at the abondon training grounds near the entrance of the village. Then make sure that if either of them try to leave, they would be confused and turned around. Nobody had much hope for the second part, being that by then both adults would be looking for it and be able to see through the genjustu, but they were hoping it wouldn't matter by then.

So now Naruto, and Hinata on the other side of the street, were walking the wrong way to where they were going, and not even noticing the other across the street.

xXx

Naruto blinked and started paying attention to his surroundings again. A moment ago, he was sure that he was walking home, but now he was at an old training grounds.

With Hinata right beside him.

Genejustu, he concluded, but not a very strong one. Then again, he sucked at genjustu, so all it took was a weak one and him not paying attentio to be caught. He quickly scanned the area for chakra as Hinata blinked in their surroundings.

There. It was his team, with three more kids. He shook his head. What were they doing?

"N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata said, tapping her fingers together. "Was this... your team?"

"The genjustu was someone else, but yeah, it was." He smiled at her. "Sorry, I don't know why they did this..."

"I-I think... I think they want us to get to-together..." She said, voice getting smaller with each word and focusing on nothing but the ground. Naruto blinked.

"Huh? Why would they do that?"

Hinata looked about ready to say something, or maybe to breath because she was looking way to red to be healthy, before shaking her head and blurting out, "I think its because they think you are too lonely!"

"L-lonely?" He started, surprised. Sure, he kinda... ok, alot, miss his friends, but he thought he was good at hiding it. 'Fake it until it becomes real' after all. Hinata nodded vigorously, not looking at him.

"Yes! And I think..." She paused and seemed to lose some of her nerve. She went a few shades quieter. "I-I think that... if yo came to the weekly meetings of our group... they will lay off."

"Come back? But I..."

"We all miss you, Naruto-Kun." She said. "Just... come meet us at Ayme's Ramen tomorrow night please!"

She took a breath and ran off, back into town. Naruto stared at her, and sighed. Ok, maybe he had been gone too long.

"Okay team,you can come out now." Naruto said calmly as he watched Hinata leave.

In the nearby bushes,the eyes of both Team 7 and Lee widdened and they all thought the same thing.

_'CRAP!'_

But they complied with a simple "Hai" and "Hai Naruto-sensei".

"And just for that,we are going to meet here at 5 PM tommorow for a team spar." Naruto said to his team who cursed. "But I appreciate your concern. Hizashi, tell your mom that I will meet her and the rest of the old Konoha 10 at Ayame Ramens tommorow night." Naruto said and all six genin's eyes widdened and the six kids perked up at the small praise and at their small victory.

xXx

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a few months since the Naruto-Hinata attempted get-together, and some very fun group meet ups with his old friends. He was glad that he had spent more time with his friends, but it had brought back some feelings that he had blocked out for the past few years. he knew he had to deal with them sooner or later, and so Naruto was sitting in front of the KIA monument, mentally tracing the names of Uchicha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina and Uzumaki-Namikaze Shinmai when a yellow flash happens behind him.

Naruto sighed and didn't look back.

"Hey, dad."

"Hello, Naruto." His father, Minato, The Yellow Flash and The Toad Sage, said, smiling slightly and looked around. "I heard that you recently took a Genin team. Why aren't you with them?"

"Shadow clone is with them. None of them have figured it out yet."

Minato shook his head fondly. "You and your shadow clones..."

"Are you going to report to the Hokage that you're back in town?"

"Yes." Minato says simply and then sits down next to Naruto. He smiled at his son's confused expression and put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto gave him a smile. "Later."

xXx

"Why can't we?!"

"Plllleeeeaaaasssse!"

"Naruto-Sensei..."

Naruto just shook his head. "No, sorry guys. I don't think you are ready for the Chunin exams." He watched Rin deflate, Obito glare in defiance, and, most worryingly, Kakashi close up and give him a frosty look. He hadn't done that since that month of horrible D-rank missions. He sighed and tilted his head up to look at the sky instead of his team. "Besides, you need to accomplish at least 10 missions to enter. In that month of D-Ranks, you completed 8, plus Wave, which would bring it up to 9. Not enough to join."

Obito just smiled sheepishly. "I thought we did well..."

"You set fire to that stupid cat-"

"I healed it for him!" Rin protested. "The Fire Lady didn't even know!"

"But Hokage-sama did and he failed us! You also failed to weed that garden because Kakashi hit it was an earth wall justu..."

"There was a squirrel attacking me!" Kakashi protested. They stared at him blankly. "S-shut up! It was a vicious squirrel!"

"Ok then... And, finally, you tried to fight a burning house... with fire."

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase fighting fire with fire?" Obito asked, and when Naruto and Rin stared at him blankly, and Kakashi glared at him, he sighed. "Ok, the kids house we were trying to save was a genin that has tried to follow me for years, and kept asking about my sharingan. When he got close to me that day, I panicked and used the first justu that came to mind."

"Naruto-Sensei!" Rin suddenly yelled out. "What if we can do one more missions before we have to sign up? Then can we enter?"

Naruto paused and looked at her before smiling and nodding. "Alright. If you do one more mission before the end of the sign up in two days then I will sign you up tomorrow. But..." His smile turned down right evil. "There is only one mission left for today, since it's so late."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, suddenly afraid but trying to hide it.

Naruto laughed. "Baby sitting!" He said right before he popped. It was time to head back to the main Naruto, and he left the genin in the training grounds, with mixed looks of confusion and anger at being left with a shadow clone.

xXx

What the hell is these kids on?!

They were to be babysitting the Hokage's grandson, Asuma, and his friends, Hayate Gekkō and Genma Shiranui. All three of them were still in the Academy, but were determined to become ninja, going as far as to dress how they would when they were genin. Asuma wore a short-sleeved, white shirt with a blue and black collar over chain-mail armour, along with a simple white vest along with a pair of black pants and a white belt, whose tail fell all the way to the ground, and a sucker in his mouth. Hayate was a sickly boy who wore a simple outfit with a long-sleeved, red-coloured haori, and ¾ length pants with bangles around his wrist and legs. And Genma wore a dark, baggy outfit with a hooded red and black jacket with a tooth pick in his mouth.

They were fine to watch for the first hour or so, but then they had gotten bored. The three kids had decided that they wanted to play ninja. And not just any ninja, no. They were the assassins while Team 7 was the missing nins they had to track. Which, of course, meant that Asuma, Hayate, and Genma disappeared with way too much skill for Academy students. That had been around 3.

It was now 5, they had thirty minutes to find the kids before they failed the mission, and the kids were now where to be found.

"Hey you little brat!"

"Let go of me!"

Ok, scratch that last part.

Rin shared a look with Kakashi and Obito before running toward the yelling. What met them was Asuma being lifted by a red haired boy with a Suna headband. Asuma's friends were pulling on the ginger's pants to get him to let Asuma down. While the other two genin, another red haired with a bundle on his back and a nice looking brown haired girl, looked at the scene with disintrest and worry respectfully.

"Hey!" Obito called out. "Let him go!"

Ginger boy sneered at him. "Says who? He bumped into me!"

"It was an accident!" Hayate yelled at him before stepping back to cough. He was soon back to pulling at the ginger's pants though.

"Picking on kids. that sure makes you look tough." Genma taunted. The ginger glared at him, before shaking Asuma again.

"Listen here you little brat..."

"Rasa!" The brown haired girl from behind the ginger, Rasa, said quickly. "Please stop!" She turned to the other boy for help, only to be met with disintrest. "Sasori! Help me out here!"

Rasa froze and looked at her, face red. "But Karura..."

"Let him go!" Obito yelled again, louder this time. Rasa switched his gaze from Karura to Obito and scowled. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Naruto walking up.

"There you guys are. I was looking for you. I hope that you didn't...fail..." He trailed off and stared at Rasa before blurting out, "Gaara? You're so young..."

"I am NOT my father!" Rasa yelled before taking a good look at Naruto and blinking. "Uncle Naruto?"

What? Rin blinked and looked quickly between Naruto and Rasa. What was going on?

"Oh! It's you Rasa!" Naruto beamed. "Is Gaara here?"

"Yeah, Dad is talking to the Hokage and-"

"Hey!" Sasori yelled. "I can't move!"

"Niether can I!" Karura yelled.

Now Rin looked more closely at them. It was true. None of them could move, not even thepreviously struggling Asuma and his friends. They were trapped in a shadow she reconized as a Nara justu. She followed the shadow with her eyes to a man walking around the corner, who was wearing a black and grey outfit with his headband tied on his arm. He looked both bored, tired and angry... somehow...

"Drop The Great Hokages Honourable Grandson, Suna nin-san." He said, focusing on the one who had Asuma, Rasa, before blinking. "Gaara?"

"No! Why does everyone say that?!"

Naruto laughed and waved to Shikamaru, who nodded and took Asuma and his friends away. Naruto then saw the confused faces of everyone else besides Rasa and smiled nervously.

"Ah... I should explain." He said, messing with his glasses ouit of habit. "I am very good friends with the Kazekage and I am, for all intents and purposes, Rasa's uncle. During my chunnin exam, I encountered Gaara and knocked him down a few pegs. After that, we bacame good friends."

Rasa snorted. "Yeah right. You're downplaying it. Dad didn't tell me, but the older people in the village have told me many stories about how dad went from a bloodthristy phsyco to a kind,humble and gentle man. You're, like, magic."

Sasori blinked and looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, you;re the guy that The Kazekage talks about so highly? I don't see anything special..."

Naruto glared at him. "Well, you know what, you brat! I was on Team 7, and I'm teaching a Team 7! And Team 7 members are always destined for greatness!"

"'Destined for greatness.'...?" Karura muttered. "Isn't that what Kazekage-sama says about Team 1?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Makes sense. He was on Team 1 with his siblings..."

"Uncle Naruto, we're on Team 1 too!" Rasa said, excitedly.

"Well..." Naruto smiled tightly and patted his head. "Good luck to you."

xXx

Konohamaru looked at the man in front of him. Minato had seen better day, though he looked better than he would have without the ninetails sealed within him. There was still bags under his eyes and he looked paler than he should. Konohamaru sighed. He shouldn't worry himself over something he couldn't fix. Minto would never come back to the village if there was even a chance the seal could break and hurt someone without a seal master around.

"What information do you have?" He asked instead. Minto gave him a smile and went off into a spirl about Anko's recent movements.

"She still seems to disappear for months at a time. I can't seem to get a good lock on her when she does that. She has, however, had a short time membership of Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?"

"They're a group that want to capture the Jinchuuriki." Here Minato's grip on his knees tightened slightly. "They... already gotten one of Iwa's Jinchuurikis. The other one is coming here, for the Chunin Exams. Also, I think, and this information is sketchy, that Anko had visited Iwa. I don't think that this is the first Chunin Exam in years that Iwa had joined, and with a Jinchuuriki no less."

"Hm..." Konohamaru nodded and looked out the window. "I was wondering why they had wanted this year to join again, in our village. But..." He sighed and shook his head. "Our relationship is shaky at best. I can't kick them out without a good reason without starting something."

"I understand, Hokage-Sama." Minato stood up and smiled again, a bit brighter than the last. "I think I will stay for the exams. I want to see how well my son's genin team will do."

Konohamaru smiled when he left, looking better than he did when he entered.

xXx

Thank you to The Au Enthusiast for the help on this chapter and the rest of the story!

And the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto teleported to the Hokage Tower the next day to nominate his team. They had done well... ish babysitting Asuma and his friends yesterday, so he'll make good on his promise to nominate them. Oh knows? Maybe they will pass and become chunin.

He looked around, bored, because he had gotten there a few minutes early. Most of the other jonins that were nominating their teams were already there. Neji was looking bored, leaning against the wall a little ways away, Lee was talking to him happily, not noticing that Neji wasn't answering, and Konohamaru's son, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was talking to his father in the front. Naruto sighed, as he realized that this meeting wasn't going to start on time before walking over to Neji and Lee with a smile.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully. He was feeling a lot better since he let Hinata conviced him to get back in touch with their friends. Lee waved at him excitiedly, obviously can't waiting to watch his students compete, and Neji nodded at him. Naruto looked at him curiously. "Hey, Neji, I know you have a team, but you never did tell me who they were..."

"Tch." Neji frowned, and Naruto couldn't tell if he just insulted him or if that was just an offshoot of his normal expresion. Neji was so hard to read sometimes. "My team includes Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, and Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Hiashi is Hizashi's brother right?" Naruto asked, and Neji gave him a look.

"I thought you didn't know anything about the Hyuugas since you pulled away from us years ago," He said bluntly, and Naruto looked away sheepishly. "How do you know his brother?"

"He is on my team!" Lee said, nodding. "He is most youthful!"

"That still doesn't explain how Naruto knows him." Neji insisted.

"Well..." Naruto laughed nervously, and blushed. He just barely stopped himself from messing with his glasses. "A few months ago, both Lee's team and mine tried to get me together with Hinata..."

Neji blincked, opened his mouth to say something, then apperently thought better of it and closed it again. He shook his head. "i don't want to know..." He paused. "Is that when Hinata convinced you to come back to the weekly meet up again?"

Naruto nodded, relief that Neji hadn't asked questions. Lee had been the worst in wanting to know what happened from him directly instead of either team. Speaking of Lee, he was waving his arms to get Naruto's attention. Apperently, he had zoned out.

"I'm sorry Lee. What you say?"

"I said, Naruto," Lee huffed and crossed his arms. He looked like a child who didn't get the candy promised. Naruto had forgotten how much they had in commen. "That all us jonin who aren't proctors are meeting in the lounge during the first test! you know, it isn't very youthful to zone out when your friends are talking."

"Sorry." Naruto laughed lightly, before waving at them and walking closer to Konohamaru and Hiruzen to get their attention to start. He caught the last few word of their conversation.

"-ai still giving you trouble?" Hiruzen asked his father. Konohamaru sighed and nodded.

"He's still my friend, though, so he's not too bad. It's his bodyguard Danzou that worries me..."

"On a lighter note, Orochimaru is participating again this year."

"Orochimaru? Isn't he the one who failes every year?"

"Ye-" Konohamaru stopped when he noticed Naruto. Naruto smiled sheepishly at being caught, but still pointed to the clock. Konohamaru blinked and sighed, realizing that he was late at starting the meeting. He turned to the other jonin as Hiruzen quickly fell back into the crowd. "Alright, are you four the only ones to enter your teams for the chunin exams?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, come write down your name and the genin on your team names."

Team 6

Sensei: Hiruzen Sarutobi

Inochi Yamanaka

Shikaku Nara

Choza Akimichi

Team Lee

Sensei: Rock Lee

Maito Gai

Kurenai Yuuihi

Hizashi Hyuga

Team 7

Sensei: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Kakashi Hatake

Obito Uchiha

Rin Nohara

Team 8

Sensei: Neji Hyuga

Hiashi Hyuga

Tsume Inuzuka

Shibi Aburame

xXx

"You're late!" Kakashi yelled at him as he ran up. Obito smiled sheepishly and shrugged at him before looking at the building where the first text was too be held. The building the first part of the chunin exams were being held in was the Academy, strangely enough.

"If the first exam is a written test, I'm going to scream." Obito said bluntly. He had never been good at written tests. He had never been good at any tests, really, but he had done better on the hands-on kind of test.

"Shut up Obito," Kakashi said without any heat. Obito glared half-heatedly.

"Bastard."

"Don't start." Rin warned, grabbing his hand to stop him from taking another step towards Kakashi. He froze and it was only will power that got him to turn around and smile at her a moment later before he started to look weird.

They walked into the building without really paying attention. They had gone to school here for years. They didn't need to pay attention, and they probably wouldn't of, if it wasn't for the crowd.

Two genin were blocking the way. One had white hair and a giant shruiken on his back, the other had brown hair in a ponytail with a scar on his nose.

"I'm sorry, but the exams are too hard!" The brunette said.

"If we couldn't make it, you shouldn't even try," The white-haired one said.

Obito blinked. Wait, what were they blocking? This isn't the right room. That room is up stairs. He glanced at the floor marker, and was momentarily confused when it said it was the right room before realization sweep over him.

Genjustu, of course. Feeling smart, and about to blurt out his findings, he opened his mouth...

...only to be smacked on the head by Kakashi. He turned and glared at him, but all Kakashi did was shake his head. Obito blushed. Oh right, weeding out competition... Maybe he should blurt out it was a genjustu...

He shrugged and followed his team up the stairs, leaving the crowd and genin blocking the useless room behind.

Naruto-Sensei was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. He look at all three of them in turn before smiling.

"Good! You're all here!" He said. "Of course, I figured you would be, but I had to make sure!"

"What do you mean, 'You're all here'?" Rin asked. "Did we all have to be here?"

"Yes you did! If one of you didn't show up, then your team couldn't participate! So good on you!" Naruto smiled then got serious. "Now, remember, take this seriously, okay? I didn't want to even enter you this year, but you begged me, so prove me wrong. And be careful."

Rin gulped, Obito smiled, and Kakashi just gave Naruto a look, but all three nodded at their sensei. Of course they were going to prove him wrong! They were going to do awaesome and get stronger and prove to everybody that rookies can be strong too!

Naruto looked at all three of them in turn again before smiling and waving goodbye. He then disappeared in a wave of leaves. Obito took a deep breath as he watched Kakashi open the door. Who knew what kind of teams were on the other side?

_"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"_

... damn it.

xXx

"It's chunin exam time!" Lee yelled out as he walked into the Jonin Lounge. He was quickly followed by Naruto, who gave the jonin a once over. He, obviously, reconized Lee, Neji, and Hiruzen, but the only other people that stood out were the four people over by the window. Hiruzen glanced up from the book he was reading and smiled at the two new comers.

"Hey. Took you two long enough."

"Sorry." Naruto started to say, but the rest of his sentence was drowned out by Lee.

"I was praising my students for their youthfulness and wishing them good luck in the exam!" He exclaimed.

Naruto looked at him amused before glancing at the four new jonin. He almost laughed. The ginger, middle aged woman with a Suna headband, obviously Rasa's team's sensei, blinked at them as if they had grown a extra head, the dark skinned man from Kumo was shaking his head as if he had seen all this before, the small, white haired man form Iwa was looking at them warrily, and the blond woman from Oto was smirking at them. Clearly, they were leaving a good mark on the visiting villages.

xXx

"Is... is he going to be alright...?" Rin asked hesintantly, looking at Gai, who was passed out on the floor by the wall. Hizashi sighed and nodded.

"He'll be fine in a moment. I did not hit him that hard. I didn't even blaock any chakra points."

"Er..." His twin brother, Hiashi, said, looking at Gai with his Byakugan. "Yes you did... you might want to fix that..."

"Whoops." Hizashi said, running over to get his teammate back up before the test started.

When they had opened the door, the first person to notice them was Gai. He, being Gai, wanted to have a challenge with his Eternal Rival before the test started. But...

His yelling had startled Hizashi, who was standing right next to him at the time, and Hizashi had hit him into a wall. Apperently with his Gentle Fist. Hiashi, who was a little ways to the side with his team, shrugged and went back to glaring at the Kumo team.

"Hey..." Obito got both of this teammates attention off of Gai, and on to him, as he pointed to the Iwa team. They were glaring at _everyone_. There was a boy with full amror and a mask that covered the lower half of his face, a brunette girl, and a blond girl with long hair that covered one eye. "That boy is lucky, being on a team with two girls..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY UN?!" The blond girl shouted. "I AM A BOY!"

"Deidara-san, calm down!" The other boy said, grabbing Deidara's shoulder. Deidara shrugged him off and stuck his hand inside of his pouch.

"Hope you like my art un!" He said before throwning a clay bird towards the Konoha genin. His smirk turned into shock, though, when it gets stopped chakra strings changing it's direction to explode on the empty side of the room. It left a black mark on the wall, but thats all the damage it did. Deidara's shock turned to anger as he found the source of the chakra strings.

"Why did you do that, un?!"

Sasori just gave him an unamused look. "You do not need to attack them. It will only get you disquialfied. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?!" Deidara glared, but he couldn't get closer until the other boy let go of him. "Let go Hans!" He yelled at the other boy before turning back to Sasori. "Don't mess with my art un!"

"Art? You call that art?" Sasori glared at him. "Art is made to last for ever, not that explosion."

"No way! Art is an explosion! Art is made to last a second!"

The other genin stared at the two boys, who's argument had dissolved into a yelling match about art. Kakashi and Rin glared at Obtio, who shrugged helplessley. How was he supposed to know that girl was a boy? And that argument abotu art was soooo not his fault!

_Whatever,_ Kakashi thought. _It's a nice distraction than that look Tsume is giving me..._

Tsume had had a crush on the silver-haired boy since they were little, though Kakashi didn't see why. All it had done was put a strain on her and Obito's friendship. And really, judging from the looks hizashi started sending their way after he had fixed Gai, she should be more focused on her teammate's twin brother.

Rin looked helplessly around. Everyone looked so strong! Most of the kids she had gone to school with where Clan Heirs. Of course, she had known that for years, but it never hit until she had entered the room and watched the Hyuugas' byakugan of how much they had a leg over on her team. Even the visiting teams had something, between Rasa's gold looking sand that played at his feet sometimes, and that clay, exploding bird that Deidara sent over. Really, the only one on her team with a bloodline was Obito and he hadn't even awakened it yet! Rin sighed. They did not have the lead here...

"Wow, you caused chaos with only a few words." Came a voice from behind them. Startled, they spun around, only to see the genin boy with the burning house they had tried to save before the Wave mission. Orochimaru or something. The black-haired pale boy glared at Obito before smiling shyly at the other two. "I have only seen one other person able to do that. Anyway, I'm Orochimaru. This is my 7th time taking these tests."

"7th?" Tsume questioned, raising an eye brow. Her dog barked in agreement. Orochimaru ignored her, firmly focused on Team 7.

"You're Team 7 aren't you?" He asked, then continued without an answer. "You know you are the team 'destined for greatness'? I'm sorry, but I find it so intresting! Did you know that ever village has a team like that?"

"Every village?" Shikaku spoke up, statling everybody around him. He had been so quiet since his team had shown up, everybody forgot he was there. Well, except, of course, for his teammates, Inochi and Choza, who were used to him. Orochimaru nodded, before taking a quick glance around.

"The Iwa team is that one," He said, nodding to the Deidara, Han, and the brunette girl. "The blond used Jinton, an Iwa exclusive bloodline famous for creating and molding exploding clay and the user looks like part of the Dei clan, which are famous for looking like the opposite gender. And, judging by the small jets of stream, I do believe that the other one uses steam for his attacks." He paused and looked at the girl. "And, well, I haven't seen much of her, but look at her eyes. They are scanning everything in this room. She is very smart, at the very least."

He looked aournd again, before settiling on one of the two teams from Kumo. This team was different form the other team, only because of the middle child dancing to some kind of rap song. Orochimaru pointed to the two boys, who looked like they could be siblings. "I would take a wild guess and guess that they are from Kumo's famous Alpha Beta clan. They are big and burly,but they stricke like lightning. And..." He pointed to the girl beside them, who had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. "She looks like she likes to heat things up. She may not look like much, but she strikes like a cat."

"And finally," He said, pointing towards Rasa's team. Only Rasa noticed, as Karura was trying to calm down Sasori, and he raised an eyebrow. Orochimaru just continued on. "Considering that bundle on one of the red heads back as well as his usage of chakra strings, which is an special chakra manipulation ,I would say that he specialises in Suna's pridefull and exclusive technique of puppeteering. They are experts of poisons as well as genjutsu. The girl looks like one of Suna's soul leapers."

"Soul leapers?" Inochi asked, looking worried. It sounded like one of his clan's justus, but it could be. not from Suna.

"She looks like she is there, but her soul can be anywhere in the room, easedropping and gathering infomation. She can't enter bodies, though," Orochimaru explained, reasuring Inochi. "The other red head has sand curling around his feet, and considering that he looks like the 4rth Kazekage, there shouldn't be any doubt that that is his son. Which mean he is part of the Sabuku clan. And from what I have heard, his father, the fourth kazekage, has been seen hanging out with the delegate of Konoha to Suna _and _the sensei of Team 7!" He blinked, as if he had just remembered that he was talking to Team 7. He smiled innocently. "That would be your sensei wouldn't it?"

"You sure do know alot." Shikaku said, his eyes narrowed at Orochimaru and a calculating look in his eye.

"I do research, so that I may acually pass this exam," He smiled tightly. "But, as you see, all villages have a team destined for greatness." He paused and adopted a thoughtful look. "Well, except Oto, but they are nothing special"

"WHAT DO YOU BLEEPING MEAN WE AREN'T BLEEPING SPECIAL, YOU BLEEPING BLEEPER!?" A red haired girl from Oto yelled at him, reaching back to punch Orochimaru. Orochimaru was saved, however, by kunais that rain from the ceiling.

Everyone jumped as a woman with black hair in twin buns came in. She glared at Orochimaru and the red haired Oto before smirking at the rest of them.

"All of you shut up and sit down! My name is Tenten and I'll be your first test procter! Until you leave this room , I'm the boss!" She walked over to the front of the room and hit the board. "First off, anyone who wet themselves after that little display, take your team and leave!"

At least three teams left. Her smirk got wider.

"Alright, for those who are left, welcome to my own personal hell!"


	8. Chapter 8

Tenten looked at each genin in turn, never staying on one longer than a few seconds. But that was still long enough to get each on of them to start shaking under her gaze. After a moment, she smirked and wrote on the board.

'TEST 1,' It said. 'WRITTEN EXAM'

"OH COME ON!" Obito yelled, glaring from behind his goggles. "A written test?! Really?!"

"Shut it." Tenten said sharply. She threw a shuriken at his head to stop him from arguing again, not even turning around from the board. Obito gulped, and glared, but shut up. Tenten turned around and smiled like none of that had ever happened. "Ok, so this is how this will work. Before we start, I'm gonna say this- if you start a fight, try to kill someone, or anything like that before the second test, you and your team will get kicked out. If anyone who disobeys me can leave just as soon. Now, to the actual rules!"

_'T-there's more?' _Rin thought._ 'How hard is this test?'_

"And instead of your actual seating arrangements, you will come up here and get a paper number, and you shall sit in the matching seat."

The genin looked at each other before Kakashi took the first step forward.

xXx

"Well, this is going better than our Chunin Exam so far." Neji commented, watching as the genin got their seating arrangements. "Didn't Kabuto lose his hearing in one of his ears temporaly because he was showing off his Ninja info cards?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, nodding, before smiling. "I sat next to Hinata. She tried to help me cheat."

"Tried?" The red-haired middle-aged Suna jonin, Chiyo, asked, raising an eyebrow. Now Naruto could see the family resembalence with Sasori. "You mean you didn't?"

"Nope!" Naruto said, popping the 'p'. "She slid me her paper when she saw me freaking out, but she was being so nice to me! I couldn't get her in trouble like that!"

Neji shook his head. "Only you, Naruto, could be noble during a test that was one team for all..."

xXx

'Oh man, I'm screwed.' Obito thought, looking around desperately. Everyone was split up now. He, himself, was sitting next to a wall and Inochi, who was glaring at him like there would be hell to pay if he cheated off him. Obito gulped, just a bit scared of Inochi's clan justus, and quickly switched his eyes to Kakashi a few rows ahead of him.

His white haired teammate was pointly ignoring the genin on either side of him. Makes sense, Obito supposed, as the two genin weren't from Konoha and haven't been introduced yet. Kakashi didn't know them, and as such, they were beneath his notice. Rasa, however, was sitting in between Kakashi and Obito, with another white haired genin that Obito recognized as the one that blocked the door eariler and Orochimaru on either side.

That didn't mean he looked happy about being around people he knew, though.

Obito sniffled a laugh at Rasa's obvious displeasure and looked around for Rin. There, he spotted her near the front row, but still far enough away to not be close to either Tenten or the testers lined up on the side of the room. She was between that other boy who was blocking the door and a boy from Kumo. She looked fine with where she was, though it was hard to tell with her faced away from him and so far away.

A flash of white caught his eye, and he looked at Deidara, near the top row, throwing a, thankfully paper, bird at Sasori. He watched Sasori grab it, open it, and then crumple it up in anger, before looking back to glare at a smirking Deidara. Obito was almost afraid that another fight was about to break out when Tenten's voice brought them back to reality.

"Ok, listen up!" She called, gaining everybody's attention. "I am only going to say this once. It is a ten question test. You start off with 10 points a person, 30 between team. Each question is worth 1 point. Every question you get wrong or leave blank is minus one point. All with me so far?"

Obito nodded along with the rest of the genin. This test didn't seem too hard so far. Maybe he was panicking for nothing...

"Good. Now this is a team test. How well you do is determined by how well your teammates do. Now now," She said, waving her hand around at the expressions on some of their faces. "Don't give me that. If you can trust them with your lives on the battle field, then you can trust them here. Now, the most important, but not final, rule is this- if anyone of us catches you cheating, you get 2 points off. The thrid time you get caught, a kunai will land on your desk and you will be asked to leave."

She paused and looked around again before regaining her smirk she had lost at the beginning of the explanation.

"And the final rule, if anyone faints, you will be disqualified." She said, before letting out a small amount of killing intent that would have effected Obito more if it wasn't for Zabuza and Haku. Who would of thought that the missing-nins that almost killed them would come in handy? But for the people who wasn't on his team, it seemed they were reacting badly to the KI. Rasa, for one, was frozen, and Inochi was shaking. Orochimaru was doing fine however, better than Obito, Rin, and Kakashi actually. Tenten sighed and shook her head. "Oh calm down. It's just a small amount. If you want to be chunin, you need to be used to it. You are ninja- Be smart, Be strong, Be proud, and Don't crack under pressure. You have one hour. Begin!"

xXx

"Tenten is being most youthful..." Lee frowned and trailed off. "Or maybe unyouthful, depending how you look at it."

"Tenten is scaring them good." Naruto corrected, glancing at Lee. "How did the two of you manage to be on a team with her for so long?"

"Practice." Neji answered. "Lots of practice."

"Wait, you two were on a team with her?" The Kumo jonin, Omgi, asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Lee cheered. "She is normally more youthful than this! She only gets this way when she is trying to scare someone!"

"Trust me, she is much worse when she is working with Ino and Kabuto in T&amp;I." Hiruzen said, still reading. "And that student of her's..."

The Iwa jonin, Onoki, sent a startled look to the blond Oto jonin, Hebiredi, who just smiled sweetly at him.

xXx

TenTen nodded to herself as she watched the genin cheat. Of course, some were more obvious than she would have liked, but they were still genin. She'll give them a bit of leway. Without noticing, she found Ibiki, who was sitting next to a Kiri genin who was doing a terrible time at cheating. She sighed and threw a kunai at him. The boy jumped back, statled as the blade landed on his desk.

"What the hell?!" The boy yelled at her.

"You out." She said boredly, pointing at the door. "Leave with your team."

She watched as the three ninja left, two grumbling about the third got them kicked out. She shook her head again. There had better be better cheaters here.

xXx

_'Oh my god, I am so screwed...'_ Kakashi thought. He was smart, a prodigy, but not in this. Ninja A is this close to ninja B, what are his fighting options if he could throw a kunai only 7 meters- ok, Kakashi officially didn't know what he was doing.

_'Well,'_ he thought, _'I guess I have to cheat.'_

The genin to the left of him was gone, already been kicked out, and the genin to the right of him was paying more attention to the genin in the front of them. There was no one he could cheat off of. He cursed internally. Now what?

He nearly jumped, startled when a refection landed on his paper. It was orange tinted, so Kakashi knew it was from Obito's goggles. It was the answers to the test! But how did-?

The words reflected moved a bit, and Kakashi realized that it was _sand_. Rasa's sand. Well, he was glad to have made friends with the Suna genin now...

xXx

Rasa moved his hand as if to scratch his eye, but, really, he was just making sure he couldn't see anything from this eye to preform his justu.

He looked around with his third eye but he didn't need to look far. The person beside of him had already answered all the answers, even number 10. The last one was odd, as there wasn't a question on that one, but still. Now the boy, Orochimaru, was tapping his pencil thoughtfully on his desk.

Well, ok, might as well take what has been layed out for him. He quickly wrote down all of the answers, and was about to lay back and put away his sand _(his teammates don't need help- Sasori has his puppets and Karura was probably up above him right now getting his answers)_ when he paused. Kakashi was infront of him, clearly struggling, and Rasa would bet that Obito behind him was too. Well, maybe he should help them. After all, they were his uncle's team. And it would be the nice thing to do.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Karura could be watching him right now, and wanted to impress her. Nothing at all.

So he quickly wrote out the answers of the test on Obito's desk. He heard a quiet gasp, then scratching of pencil. After a moment, the scratching stopped, and orange light went past him. he realized after a moment that it was a reflection of Obito's goggles on Kakashi's desk. He shrugged. Whatever. However they want to share answers.

He glanced over to Karura, who was within his eyesight. She caught his eye and gave him an approving smile. So she did see... Rasa smiled back before looking away with a blush.

xXx

Rin was smart, but even she was stumped by the time she got to question 3. She was freaking out. The mousy kid next to her, with brown hair and a scar on his nose, was farther ahead then she was, but she was so close to the procters that she felt to scare to even try to cheat. She paused as she saw something reflect onto her line of sight. She stared at it, before she realized that it was the reflection from Kakashi's sword. He just couldn't get it on her desk.

She reached into her hair, making it seem like she was scratching her head in confusion, and pulled out a metal bobby pin. She, as stealthy as she could, reflected the light onto her desk, and figured out it was the answers to the test. With a smile and a cheer for her friends, she quickly copied down the answers.

xXx

"They are doing well!" Shinko commented on, resting on Naruto's shoulder. After not being summoned for, like, ever, Shinko had made Naruto promise to summon them more often. She was pointly ignoring the looks of the other jonin she was getting. Well, mostly. She was paying extra attention the the blond Oto jonin. she had a look on her face like she just figured something out, and Shinko didn't like that.

"So, how is Konoha's green beast handling the second green beast?" Neji asked Lee.

"Blue." Lee said simply.

"What?" Neji started.

"He prefers to be called Konoha's Blue beast."

"Why would he- Oh no, Lee, you did not teach him that!"

Lee just smiled at him before turning back to the test.

"Hey!" Naruto said, not noticing what had freaked his fox out so much, or the conversation his friends were having. "Why did Inochi fall asleep during the exam?"

"Idiot." Neji said. "Don't you remember his family's justus? Remember what Ino did during our exam?"

Naruto paused then smiled. "Oh yeah! She can take people over! Oh and.." He started sniggering. "Didn't she mess it up? Shikamaru in Ino's body, Ino in Choji, and Choji in Shikamaru's? It took them a good few minutes of the second exam to get that all sorted out!"

That caused some laughs, though now Naruto felt like he now had the wrath of somebody...

xXx

Ino sighed as she worked in the T&amp;I department alone. Normally she had Kabuto and TenTen there to help her, and even the students, Iruka, Mizuki, and Ibiki, but all of them have to work today at the Chunin exams. She, herself, wasn't needed for another 5 days. Oh well, at least Tenten would be back by tomorrow...

"How troublesome..." Ino muttered, before blushing. She glared at the paper in front of her as if it was the cause of all her problems.

She felt the urge to kill someone now...

xXx

"I think Inochi messed up as well." Lee commented. As it turned out, he was right. Inochi sat back up and ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his stomach as if hungry. Shikaku was hitting his forehead over and over again. Choza just stopped eating and layed his head down.

"I call telling the parents!" Naruto called out quickly.

xXx

Tenten looked at the clock, then scaned the room. It was about time for the 10th question. Anyone else she needed to get rid of before the question? Hm...

The Hyuugas' were using their Byakugans, which Tenten suppossed was smart, if not a bit obvious. Tsume used her dog that looked over the room from her head and yipped the answers. Tenten would give her that, at least. It was only obvious if you knew she could understnad her dog. Shibi had his bugs out, which tenten allowed for much the same reason as Tsume.

It wasn't a definate thing, but Tenten could sworn that Kurenai and Gai were using Konoha's own sign language to communicate with their residential team mate Hyuuga to get the answers. Smart. Like, really smart.

That Suna nin, Sasori, had puppets with a mirror in it set up. Tenten allowed it. She didn't know what Karura doing. And only because years of knowing Gaara let her see Rasa using his third eye justu.

Deidara was using that clay of his, and used Iwa sign lanuage to message his female teammate. Tenten didn't know what the other Iwa nin or any of the Kumo nins were doing though.

Tenten shrugged. They didn't get caught, so it wasn't her business. And, would you look at that, it was time for the 10th question. She smirked, this was one of her favorite parts!, and stood up.

"Alright! Pencils down! It's time for the 10th question!" She said. The genin looked at her nervously, and she smirked amused. "Now, this is your last time to give up before I give it. Because, the rule for the last question is that..." She paused dramticly before continuing. "If you fail this question, you will never be able to take the chunin exams again!"

"WHAT UN?!"

"What do you mean we can't?!"

"But there are people here that have taken this test multiple times!"

"That is because this is my first year as proctor, and what I say goes!" She yelled over the fuss. Everything went silent. She raised an eyebrow. "Well? Anyone going to leave?"

There was another pause, before Iruka raised his hand, just like he should. Rin gave him a startled look.

"I'm out."

He left, with his fake teammates grumbling after him. Mizuki and Ibiki followed soon after, with their own fake team following them. Finally, some of the actual genin left. It didn't take more than 5 minutes to cut the room by half, but it was still to many in her opinion. If the Forest of Death didn't cut this number down enough, they would have to have preliminairies...

"Anyone else?" Nobody moved. "Are you sure? This is the last time I-"

BAAM!

The door at the other side of the room slammed open with an almost defenying sound.

Everyone snapped out of their attentive daze and everyone, genin and Tenten alike, turned towards the sound that just had boomed through the now, once again, defly silent room.

A grey haired young man entered through the open door. He had on simple black ninja clothes, with an open jonin vest, and his hair was pushed out of his glasses by his headband. "Okay you snot nosed brats! I am Kabuto Yakushi and I am the proctor of the 2nd exam!" Kabuto stated the second he entered the room in a straight, no nonsense manner. All eyes in the entire room was on the man ,but the man did not seem concerned in the slightest.

"Kabuto...You're early." Tenten said a bit deflated and disappointed. She had just gotten to the fun part!

"It is better to be to early then to late. Atleast then you have a chance to do something." Kabuto retorted in a overly blunt mannor. The genins, Tenten, and all the jonin in the lounge all flinched or winced at his words.

"I was just about to reach the best part too..." Tenten whinned, as if to convince him to go back outside and let her finish.

Kabuto paid her no mind. Instead, he focused his eyes on the rather stunned genin.

"What the HELL are you waiting for you snot nosed brats! If you wait around,there is a big chance that when you finally start moving that anything you do will be in vain." Kabuto stated and once again, everyone either flinched or winced. Deidara raised a hand.

"Excuse me,un...But who the hell are you?" Deidara said, before getting some of his vigor back and continued in a mocking tone. "Yeah!And why should we follow you,un?"

His answer was a blinding flash of light being reflected from Kabuto's incredibly round glasses as the light reflected completely hid his eyes. "Ever heard of Konoha's Master of Pain?"Kabuto asked in a way to calm voice. The foregin ninjas all winced at that title.

They had. Who hadn't heard of the Konoha ninja that could make even the most simple torture horribly painful?

Then Kabuto turned towards the Konoha nins who all shivered and shrunk down at his intensive and creepy gaze.

"For you Konoha-nins,have you ever heard of the man called 'The Doctor'?" Kabuto asked and now the Konoha ninjas did the same as the visiting ninjas. "The man that knows how every muscle in the body works and just the right ways to make that particular muscle can bring you unimaginable pain. The man that could stitch you back together or tear you apart,either blissfully asleep,or fully awake. That is Konoha's Master of Pain and The Doctor."Kabuto said and looked at all the genins.

"And that would be me." He let blue chakra wrap around his hand. "Kabuto Yakushi of Konoha's Torture and Interigation department. So you better listen to me or I will make you disappear and you yourself will find yourself under my scalpels if you do not listen when I am talking to you." Kabuto said in a matter of fact,no nonsense and almost frigid voice.

"Kabuto!" Tenten yelled after a second. _'WTF Kabuto, seriously...'_

Kabuto shook his head and the light disappeared from his glasses. He gave Tenten a small smile. "Oh,sorry... Anyway, I am the proctor of the 2nd exam." Kabuto said, regaining his senses again.

"Wait! You're the guy that mom always praises at the dinner table!" Inoichi yelled all of a sudden, making all eyes switch between the blonde and the silver haired man.

"You are Ino Yamanka's kid, Inoichi Yamanka,right?"Kabuto said in a rather to civil voice.

"Y-yes..." Inoichi faltered a bit.

"Then I hope you said goodbye to your mom before you entered the exam today." Kabuto said bluntly and turned around. Every genin in the room gulped at those words. "If you die during this exam, your mother will not blame it on me. She knows that you signed up for this, so if you die during my portion of the exam... " He gave another small smile, though it looked creepier than the one he gave Tenten. "I might still be able to answer her question how a grey haired Yamanka would look like."

Inoichi was just stunned in his seat as the genins began to stand up and leave. Obito had to pull him up to get him to walk.

"Now follow me kiddies." Kabuto said as he walked through the same door he entered as the genins began to follow him in a line.

"Follow me to your death"

And when they heard that,almost everyone thought the same thing.

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

xXx

Please review. It makes me happy.


	9. Chapter 9

About an hour after the first exam, all the remaining genin teams stood before the largest of the gates to a massive forest. Monstrous cries and roars echoed through the tall,dark trees and an ominous feeling slowly leaked out of the almost sentient feeling forest.

Short to say, it put all the genins on edge.

The proctor of the 2nd exam Kabuto Yakushi fixed his glasses as he took up three small cards. He flicked up one card,channeled some chakra into it and cleared his throat.

"Okay, listen up you wet behind the ears nobodies while I show off my ninja info cards! You may think you got out of the first exam easy, but don't get to cocky or confident! Just because you had the common ninja knowledge to look underneath the underneath and see what is quite obvious a way to test your skills in secrecy and information gathering doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet. Just because you were good enough to cheat without getting caught doesn't make you a full-fledged chunnin. Far from it in fact. In fact, I am pretty sure that if she wanted it to, the proctor of the first exam could have found a reason to fail you if she wanted to." The card in his hand lite up and showed a picture of Tenten with her stats.

"Tenten, jonin of Konoha and one of the three heads of Konoha's Torture &amp; interrogation Department as well as one of it's best interrogators. She is also a former member of Team 9, also known back in the day as Team Gaston. She served under Gaston, the living bullet of youth. She was teammates with The Hyuuga Nerve Breaker, Neji Hyuuga aswell as Konoha's Green Beast, Rock Lee."

The Hyuugas, Gai, Kurenai, Shibi, and Tsume looked at each at the name of their senseis. Their senseis were on a team with the first exam proctor? They must have been some team...

"She herself has a few names that I am sure you have heard about, namely The Kunai Rose and Konoha's Dancing Weapon Mistress. You were lucky to find her where she herself didn't want to be- honestly, she belongs in front of a prisoner or out on a battlefield. You got lucky just getting kunai's thrown at your balls instead of your heads or hearts." Kabuto said,still in a complete no nonsense matter of fact voice. Next, he flicked up another card and fed chakra into it. After a moment, it lite up as well, and showed a picture of him, himself, with his stats.

"As you know, I am Kabuto Yakushi. I am the proctor of the 2nd exam and you know me as Konoha's Master of Pain, or The Doctor. I am also the head of Konoha's Medical facilities inbetween interogations. I am also a former team member of Team 13, which only other noteable team member was a man a bit younger then me. Konoha's White Fang, Sakumo Hatake. We both were selected apprentices under Anko Mitarashi, the-" Kabuto explained with a cold tone to his voice, before pausing. He took a breath and continued. "The snake sannin"

Down below the gate,Kakashi's eyes widened at the new information given to him, while his friends around him glanced at him. _'My father?'_

"Now right behind me is where you will be spending the next couple of days in. This! This is the end of all Genins!" He began to raise his voice and get some real emotion in his voice. "The Birth place of Chunnin! A Traning ground for Jonin! A Kages warm up spot! And the Sannins playground! This is the main training field where the sannins trained when they were like you. This place can give even the most battle hardened shinobi's a good scare and a fight for their life as well as some traumatising nightmares. No matter what you think of yourself, this place will prove to you that you are nothing but an insignificant ANT in the world. This is training Ground 44. The Forest of Death" Kabuto explained,regaining his emotions,but still being as blunt as a hard stone hammer to a glass window.

At the end of his speech, the forest seemed a lot more daunting and the genins were fearing for their life. Even though about half of them were putting on a good show of not being terrified.

"IRUKA! MIZUKI! IBIKI!"Kabuto called out,and for each name he called out,a POP happened behind him and a few eyes among the genin crowd widened. Rin's, Obito's, and Karura's eyes widened, recognizing the two genin that sat near them in the last test. Though, all people around Ibiki were disqualified.

"Shut up. Show some respects for your elders. These three are not only chunnins already, meaning that they have passed all three stages of their chunnin exams and have been recognized as worthy for their ranks, but they are also mine,Tenten's and Ino Yamanka,The Flower Queen of Konoha and Konoha's Mind Bender's apprentices. "Kabuto said in a cutting, rapid fire snapping voice that made several genins wince.

_'Dad was on a team with this nutjob?'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

_'That's mom's student?'_ Inochi thought, staring at Iruka. The boy didn't seem like the T&amp;I type, but then, neither did his mother.

"Anyway, Ibiki, hand out the forms. Mizuki,go and grab the earth. Iruka,the heaven scrolls." Kabuto said in a cutting and commanding voice and the three fifteen year old chunins hurried to a tent to the side. Soon enough,the one called Ibiki returned with several papers in hand, together with a collection of pens. Iruka and Mizuki followed shortly after,each holding two different types of scrolls.

"Now,once you have signed these forms, if it so happens that you die here during your visit or your time in these exams, Konoha won't be held responsible for your pathetic death." Kabuto said in a disinterest voice and just allowed the sun to reflect light of his glasses to slowly but surely silence the following outrage. "Now then, everyone who gets an earth scroll goes an even-numbered door while those that get a heavens scoll will move to an uneven numbered door." Kabuto explained as Iruka went up to to Team 7.

Kakashi stepped forward, against Obito's silent protests, to take the heavens scroll that Iruka was about to hand out to him. But the moment their eyes meet, time seemed to slow down for them both. It took a second longer for Iruka to hand Kakashi the heavens scroll then it took for the other teams. Their hands accidently meet for a split second when Kakashi took the scroll, and for that moment, heaven was a good name for a scroll.

"H-he-here is your scroll..." Iruka stuttered a bit shocked and stumbled away, a blush making his scar disappear on his face. Mizuki saw and started poking fun at him, catching Ibiki's attention. Ibiki didn't join in, but he did smirk at Iruka and didn't help him.

"Kakashi...? Are you alright?" Obito asked as he reached to touch the frozen Kakashi's shoulder. That got Kakashi out of his stupor.

"Ye-yeah... I'm fine... I'm absolutely fine..." Kakashi said,still in a slight daze and he had never been more thankful for concealing his face in a mask. But judging by the strange looks Rin and Obito were giving him, his blush could still clearly be seen. He cleared his throat and forced his blush down, raising an eyebrow at Rin and Obito. They both shared a look before shrugging.

"Okay, now that everyone has gotten their scrolls, let me remind you of what I said earlier. For the next few days, five to be exact,this is where you are going to live." Kabuto stated calmly.

"WHAT!FIVE DAYS!BUT WHAT ABOUT FOOD!?" Both Choza and Inochi yelled in outrage in complete unison,making everyone who knew the latter look at him strangely.

_'What the hell happened to them?'_ Rin thought to herself as she shook her head.

_'Damn it! My justu is still affecting us!' _Inochi cursed. _'This better not get in the way, or the others will get mad at me!'_

"There are plenty of things to eat in the forest. But there are even more things in there that would like to eat you." Kabuto retorted as if he was commenting the weather, still speaking as bluntly as a hammer. The teams shivered at that tid bit "The rules are simple. Get to the tower in the middle of the forest were your jonin sensei's await you with both an earth scroll and a heavens scroll in hand, open them and you have passed. There are several earth and heavens scrolls hidden in the forest, plus the ones that you teams have, but only enough to make it so that half of the amount you are right now to pass. If you open either scrolls you have in your posession before you reach the tower, you are immediatly disqualified. If you have not reached the tower at 18 : 00 PM in five days,you are disqualified and your jonin sensei will be appointed a short time ANBU team to find your bodies. And I hope to Kami that you have gotten past your first kill... Because otherwise, this forest will eat you alive." Kabuto said in an annoyed,frustrated and still very blunt voice.

"At the sound of the horn, the gates will open and the second exam will begin. Now everyone ,stand ready at the gates and wait for the signals. Anyone who tries to either enter the forest before the signal will be disqualified and during these next five days, any genins who leave the forest are immediatly disqualified as well." Kabuto stated as the timmer ticked down.

"NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Kabuto roared the moment before the horn blared and disappeared in a plummel of smoke and leaves together with the three chunnin as the gates opened.

And the 2nd exam had begun.

xXx

"Calm down!" One of the visiting genin said to his teammate. "Your bug phobia will not get in the way!"

Tsume and Hiashi, who were hiding from the team up in the trees, looked over at Shibi, who just nodded.

...

"Damn it!" Tsume cursed, grabbing the scroll from the unconsious genin covered in bugs. "Same kind of scroll!"

"You did not need to use so many bugs Shibi..." Hiashi commented on.

Shibi just shrugged and his glasses flashed as they caught a ray of light.

xXx

"Can't i just blow this place up un?" Deidara whined.

"For the last time, no!" Kurotsuchi yelled at him, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to Han. "If you want to blow something up, then come help Han with the traps while I keep watch!"

Deidara grumbled but went to help his teammate.

xXx

"YOSH!" Gai yelled as he kicked his opponent into a tree. "This is the most Youthful competition!"

"No dice." Kurenai said, searching through the boy's pockets. "No scroll. His teammates must have it."

"_Byakugan_." Hizashi said, activating his bloodline and taking a look around the trees. After a moment, he pointed off to the side. "Over there! They're leaving!"

"On it!" Kurenai said, quickly casting a genjustu in their direction to slow them down.

xXx

"Hour and a half in and not one team..." Sasori grumbled, fixing his three scrolls attached to his back.

"How mad would you think dad would be if I Sand Coffen some people?" Rasa asked as they walked.

"Yes!" Karura said, sending a glare in Rasa's direction. "I like you Rasa, but don't you dare upset Kazekage-sama!"

Sasori snickered at the look on Rasa's face, which was somewhere between anger at being scolded, fear at the glare Karura was sending his way, and hopeless happiness from Karura admitting she liked him. The poor fool.

xXx

"Everytime I see a flower, I have to figure out what kind it is..." Shikaku grumbled, glaring at Inochi. "You get hunger, and Choza gets quick paced stradigy, and I get the need to classify flowers."

Inochi shrugged, wincing. "Yamanaka family trait..."

Choza shook his head and went back to looking for berrys to eat.

xXx

"There's the group of Oto genin." Yugito Nii said quietly, watching the genin make plans. "Bee, can you go an-"

"Yo, yo, what did I ask you to call me?/Lord Jinchuuriki!" The slightly younger boy said quietly. He was quickly hit over the head by his older brother A.

"Idiot!" A said as loud as he dared. He glanced at Nii. "I think we should try again later. I need to have a talk to my brother..." He glared at Bee, who looked somewhere between amused and worried.

Nii sweatdropped has she watched A drag his brother off, then sighed. "Idiots..."

She barely moved in time to dodge the bone flying at her. She glared at the Sound nin, before flickering out of there. This was no time for a fight.

xXx

"So..." Obito trailed off, looking around as they walked through the forest, a few hours in. Kakashi was walking in front, and Rin was walking behind.

"What is it Obito?" Rin asked, walking a bit faster to catch up with him.

"Well..." He trailed off again, smirking at Kakashi's back. He was going to annoy the boy until he aknowleged what he was saying. Kakashi sighed, as if realizing what he was doing, and glanced at him over his shoulder boredly.

"What is it, crybaby?"

Obito glared at the name (he hasn't cryed like that in years goddamnit!) before regaining his smirk. "What was that with Iruka-san eariler?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, still looking bored, but Obito caught the twitch of his eyes. "He was just giving us our scroll."

"You sure that that was all it was?" Obito asked, smirk growing as Kakashi stopped and turned around. He would of continued but Rin reached over and grabbed his arm, shutting him up instently.

"Obito! Leave him alone!" Rin said sternly. Kakashi was still looking at him annoyed, however, and Obtio could feel the tension that had been gone for the past few months appear again. He got himself ready for an argument and maybe a fight. Rin couldn't break through this time, and Obito was regreting starting this in the middle of a dangurous forest in the middle of the test. He didn't think it would go this far!

But before any of them could say anything further, however, a snake came beariling out of the forest and in between the three groups, cutting Rin and Obito off from Kakashi.

Obito caught himself from flying backwards, and checked that Rin did too, before looking for Kakashi. But the silver haired genin was blocked by the snake.

_'What the fuck...'_

xXx

In the middle of the first day of the second part of the exam, Shinko all of sudden perched up from her resting spot on Naruto's shoulder as said Jonin watched out over The Forest of Death from the top of the tower.

"Shinko? What is it?"Naruto asked when he noticed his fox companion looking around and sniffing the air.

"I smell a snake..." Shinko said suspiciously.

"Of course you do. Kabuto is a snake summoner, remember?" Naruto answered and thumbed towards Kabuto, who was doing something to keep check on the whereabouts of the scrolls.

"No... It isn't like the way he smells. He smells of dangerous and partly venomous snakes... This is a different kind of smell..." Shinko said and all Konoha jonin sensei's activity ceased at those words. "Kabuto smells of small snakes... I smell a bigger snake..." Shinko said and looked out over the forest as the Konoha's jonins' eyes widdened.

xXx

Kakashi looked at the large snake as it looked at him. The next second, the large snake hissed and barreled forward,towards Kakashi.

"KAKASHI! LOOK OUT!" Obito yelled, but the next second, a loud shriek blasted through the forest.

The following moment, Rin screamed as a massive blast fo wind belw through the forest. Obito coveered his eyes as leaves and branches flew through the storm like wind that was as string as a tornado. A quick move and his goggels were back on his eyes.

In the meantime, Kakashi was truggling against the wind, but when he finally opened his eyes again, he saw the giant snake barrel towards him and crashed head first into his chest. Both the head butt and the blast of wind sent Kakashi and the snake flying.

xXx

At the tower, the jonins from all over the elemental nations saw the giant blast fo wind cut through the forest leaves.

"That wasn't natural!" Naruto said as he saw how the wind blew through the forest towards... Towards the same gate that his team had gone through.

"No it wasn't... That was a wind release attack-An absurdly powerfull one at that!" Neji said calmly, his byakugan blazing. Kabuto hurried to the fences before he looked at the tiny fox looking in the same direction as everyone.

"How big did you say the other snake was?" Kabuto asked nervously.

"The biggest kind..." Shinko said gravely, losing some of her cheerful air around her.

Everyone tensed when they all felt a massive spike in chakra and a sudden rise of killing intent.

xXx

Kakashi slammed back first into a tree as the wind disappeared. For a moment, he was in a complete daze, but at the hiss of the snake, he looked back in the direction he came from. Only to see the giant snake barreling towards him. The snake opened it's gigantic maw, ready to eat him whole.

Kakashi quickly pulled out his sword as the snake charged forward. The next moment,the snake roared.

xXx

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Obito yelled as the wind cleared and Kakashi and the snake was nowhere to be seen. A hefty thumb echoed through the forest and Obito and Rin looked up towards one of the lower branches of one of the nearest trees.

"_I_ am happening!" A female voice said seriously before a small cackle of a chuckle left the shadowy figure on the branch. Obito flinched, but Rin let out a small yelp that caused Obito to shift himself in front of her ever so slightly. The shadowy figure leaped down from the branch and landed right in front of Rin and Obito.

Obito and Rin crashed onto the ground, the shadowy figure having blown them away with a dynamic entry and with enough force to create a crater below her. The shadowy figure rose from the ground and entered the clearing. Obtio and Rin's eyes widdened when they recongnised the figure from their history books.

Before them stood a tall,impressive,and rather dangerously clad women. She had a pair of light brown toe-less shinobi sandals on her purple manicured feet, and had a pair of crimson red pants on her that sat a bit to tight on her, showing off her thin form quite well. Over most of her body she wore a dark grey long coat and covering her very well and volpous chest was nothing but a thick, fishnet shirt. Her skin was a bit pale and what looked like actual snake skin appeared all over her body in splotches here and there. She had poison purple hair, tied into a ponytail and her bangs were held up by a big, silvery hiate with a pair of demon horns sticking out of the top with the kanji for Poison on it. Thou it was kinda hard to see as a large gash cut straigh through the kanji horisontaly.

Before them stood probably the most powerfull and infamous of all Konoha's missing ninjas.

"OHIYO! I am Anko Mitarashi! I am the snake sannin and I am going to test your skills! Wanna see how you feeble gennin compare to the strongest of all the legendary sannins?!" Anko said with a mad smile and an even crazier look in her almost serpentine looking eyes.

The next second, Obito's and Rin's whole world ended.

xXx

"CRAP! That's Anko all right! I remember that Killing Intent when she tested my caliber!" Naruto said in panic, almost jumping backwards from the shock.

"That damn bitch!" Kabuto cursed before he quickly turned around. "ANBU,with me! We are going after her! Perhaps we can still save them before she kills them!" Kabuto yelled as about 20 ANBU appeared behind him.

He quickly turned to face the jonin.

"I know that this is a unique emergency, but if you as much as put a foot inside the forest, your team will be disqualified." Kabuto said before he and the small army of ANBU leaped up into the air and down into the forest, heading straight towards the no doubt onsided battle.

"Shit! What am I going to do! What the _hell _am I going to do! They are my team! They are my precious people!" Naruto yelled frantically and frustrated to himself.

"NARUTO!" Shinko yelled right into Naruto's ear.

"Oh... Right... Sorry about that." Naruto said,snapping out of his paniced state and looked apologietically at Shinko.

"No need to apologise, just do it!" Shinko said frustrated as Naruto went through the hand signs, his tumb dripping with blood.

"SUMMONING NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled and slammed his hands onto the floor. The next second, Aka and Gakiri stood before Naruto, but also a small, staunt looking fox with brown skin and a mini version of a Kage robe on it. "Migite! Reverse summon to the Hokages office and tell him that Medusa is inside the dark forest and the heroes dosen't have anything reflective!" Naruto commanded. Migite looked ready to complain or argue, but one glare from Naruto shut him up. "Gakiri, Aka, follow the snake sent and find and help my team. Help them and and bring them to safe place!" Naruto commanded without even taking a breath.

"YES BOSS/GOT IT!" Aka and Gakiri responded in unison before they leaped off the tower and went straight towards the battle, following Kabuto and the ANBU.

Naruto never once noticed how all the jonins present looked at him with pure awe in their eyes.

xXx

Kakashi and Kabuto hurried through the forest, running in the opposite direction of one another, but both heading towards the same destination.

The place were a nightmarish amount of killer intent was flooding from.

Both were followed,but by different things. Kakashi ran as fast as he could, both to save his teammates from whatever was making him see black spots just from running towards it, and to get away from the mad snake that was chasing him with a large cut through the top of its head.

Kabuto was followed by a small army of ANBU under his command as he leaped through the trees as fast as he could. Every single second of torture and crazy experiments and agony he had to suffer through under Anko's demented service were playing before his eyes, making his burning fury turn into a pure blazing fire, boiling beneath his skin.

xXx

Obito gasped as, with just the flick of her thumb, Anko sent Rin tumbling and crashing into a tree. The next second, one of her arms were around his wind pipe. The killing intent Anko was unleashing like it was yesterdays news all of a sudden cranking up to a whole new degree.

"So this is the mighty 'Last Uchiha'..." She paused and gave him an amused onece over. "Can't say that I am impressed. Heck, the suspposed leader of the Ame team I killed on my way here put up more of fight then Mina-chan's son's team... Then again, the is a fangirl usually on Team 7, atleast until she gets her epiphany. I'm just glad my Team 7 didn't have that." Anko said conversationally, looking over at the beaten and barely consious form of Rin as she held Obito's throat in a tight grip. She didn't even seeming to be putting any effort into doing it, but still she was effectively and efficently cutting of Obito's air.

Obito didn't know what to do.

He wanted to be angry at Anko for her dismall of the Uchiha. Hell, he wanted to be mad at her for hurting Rin! But he had never felt so useless, so panicked, so desperate, so useless, _so afraid in his entire life_.

He hadn't been this scared when he walked into the Uchiha district _that _night. Itachi was something- he was a special case but... Anko was in a COMPLETELY different league of her own.

Obito didn't know what to do. He had never been more afraid, more scared, more hopeless in his entire life.

And maybe that was what he was.

Maybe he was what, first the Uchiha, and now what the entire village said behind his back as he had failed them as their "Last Uchiha"... Maybe he was nothing more then just a big disappointment.

_Anko _didn't even seem to care about him. She wasn't even putting up a fight. He could see that clearly now. She could kill him with just one hand, not even putting any effort into it and still, she would kill him.

All of a sudden, she blinked and looked at him before she smiled a smile that was positively vicious. "Oh, what pretty rubys! You know, if I was somebody else, like say- my assistant. Yes, that works. If I was my assiastant, or he was in my shoes, I would probably give you my mark for those pretty eyes of yours." Anko said with a far to sweet smile on her lips. "Then again, I am his master and he is my assistant. I call the shots, he does them. But I am the only one who can put a curse seal on somebody. And you just don't seem to be worthy of my mark. Because I can see that dead dream in your eyes. Like seriously?! Who wants to have that much responsibility?! Not me. And not any of my subordinates. I just want to have some fun and spread some chaos." Anko said, lifting Obito of the ground.

"LET HIM GO!" A voice yelled from the same direction that Kakashi had been blown away into. The next second, Kakashi came charging in, sword raised and eyes burning with fury.

"Sakumo?" Anko said a bit shocked before she blocked Kakashi's blade with the tip of her sandal.

_**CLACK!**_

The next second, that same sandal was in her unoccupied hand and she slapped Kakashi right across the face, sending him flying. Then Anko heard a hiss and she turned her attention towards the direction where Kakashi came from and a large snake came barreling through the woods.

"SAKEN! EAT UP!" Anko called out and threw Obito straight through the air and right into the snakes gaping mouth.

"OBITO!" Kakashi yelled in shock as he saw his team mate fly through the air and straight into the snakes open mouth.

"Wait a second...You're Sakumo's and Kaikiri's son Kakashi arn't you?" Anko said pleased with herself.

"How do you know my mothers name?!" Kakashi growled as he stood back up as the snake, Saken, circeld around him and Anko.

"You don't think I don't recongnise two of my students hair and eyes? You have your father's hair and face, but your mothers length and eyes, Sakashi."Anko said, crossing her arms.

"You can't tell me apart from my father." Kakashi deadpanned/sweetdropped.

"Nope, don't care. KEN! CHARGE!" Anko said in a calm, amused manner before she turned into a battle commander. The snake looked at her, then at Kakashi before it charged with a large hiss. But just as it flew through the air, Saken exploded into a shower of guts, gore, slime, fluids and flames as Obito came tumbling outward, crashing into a tree before slipping into unconsiousness. Anko barely seemed moved at all, instead, she looked like she belonged in the shower of some of the most disgusting things imaginable.

"Oh man up writer. This is the world of NINJA! You get used to it!" Anko yelled and Kakashi blinked, then sweetdropped.

_'Who is she talking too?'_

"Now then, what should I do to you Sakashi?" Anko said with a sickly sweet smile on her lips. Kakashi growled and went into a battle ready stance and prepared his sword. Anko cackeld like she had just heard a good joke. "OH! THAT IS SWEET! THAT IS PIRCELESS! ABSOULUTELY PRICELESS!" Anko laughed, making Kakashi sweatdrop again before he tensed himself,only making Anko laugh harder.

"Ohhhh... That was a good one... A really good one... I haven't laughed so hard in days..." Anko said, drying her eyes of tears of laughter.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" A voice yelled, and the next second, a gigantic fist flew throught he trees towards Anko. Anko skipped backwards,avoiding the giant fist that created a large crater where she had just been standing. Kakashi stared wide eyed as Choza came charging in,gigantic fists raised and ready to fight. He also looked a tad bit rounder then usual.

Anko took a few steps backwards before she stopped. Then she looked down at her feet before looking into a nearby clearing. Shikaku knelt down on the ground, a hand on his elongated shadow. "Now Inochi!" Shikaku said sternly.

The next second, there was a thud.

"Oh, how nice! Ino-Shika-Cho trio next generation." Anko said and then smiled a positively beaming and absolutely blinding smile.

"What the hell?!"Shikaku yelped suprised when his shadow freeze had been reversed onto himself.

"APORT! APORT THE PANCAKES! HIDE FROM THE MELONS!" Inochi yelled all of a sudden, coming back to life.

Anko chuckeld a heraty chuckel.

"INOCHI! SHIKAKU!" Choza yelled before he grew in size all over before he charged towards Anko.

"Oh,how cute... But you do know that size dosen't matter in this world? Only ones skill." Anko said simply before she spun around and leaped out of the way of Choza's stomps and attempts to squish her like a bug. She kicked Choza were no man wants to get kicked before she shifted and kicked him in the chin. She followed that with a drop kick to the head before Anko sent Choza flying with a normal hand fan and sent Choza crashing into a frozen Shikaku and an almost skittish Inochi.

But just as Anko landed, she immediatly needed to knock away a phenoix fire ball. Using her fan like a tennis bat,she sent the ball flying straight into a shocked Kakashi that was sent flying into a tree and straight into unconsiousness. But it didn't stop after that, because the moment Anko deflected the fire ball, a whole volley of them came flying through the woods.

The next second, Aka and Gakiri came rushing out of the woods.

"So the Kyuubi no Yoki has such a good comradery with it's Jinchuuriki that it is willing to give it a summoning contract..." Anko stated as Aka came charging towards her.

"Jin...Jinchuuriki?..." Kakashi muttered a bit confused before he slipped into unconsiousness.

Gaikiri rushed up to him and grabbed him with his tails, putting him on his back before he took Kakashi's scroll and sword. "Aka, grab the kids then lets go. Kabuto is coming any moment now!" Gaikiri said and rushed away from the battle.

"Got it." Aka said and did a spinning wheel of flames kick towards Anko before he spun away and runned up to Obito and Rin and put the two on his back before following Gaikiri away.

"So little Kabuto is here! This day just gets better and better!" Anko said,positively excstatic.

_"ANKO!" _Kabuto yelled as he broke through the trees and landed in the clearing of broken trees and branches. The next second, about 20 ANBU had surronded the two of them.

"Hello Kabuto... Long time no seen." Anko said like she was commenting her manicure and not the student she betrayed.

"Not long enough YOU GOD DAMN SNAKE B***!" Kabuto yelled, positively livid, coating his hands in chakra and forming chakra scalpels the size of katanas.

"Is that the way a student should speak to his sensei?" Anko said, sounding almost hurt.

"After all that you have put me through you damn filthy snake, it is the least I can call you!" Kabuto snarled at the purple haired women.

"And you were my favourit student..." Anko muttered.

"Was that why you did what you did to me?!" Kabuto snarled as his chakra fluxuated before stabilising again.

"Yes." Anko answered simply, idly placing her weight on one foot then the other.

"YOU GODDAMN MONSTER!" Kabuto roared out furiously, his eyes taking on a feral, reptiilian look for just a split second.

"Why thank you Kabuto. Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it." Anko said amused.

There was a moment of silence,of absolute stillness. A few leaves flew through the air, and the next moment, the two figures charged towards each others and their actions cut the leaves in half. One of them snarled with all his fury while the other had a big grin that nearly split her face as she pulled a pair of hair pins out of her hair.

xXx

Konohamaru and Minato rushed through the forest, leaping across the trees as fast as they could. Over a hundred ANBU were leaping closely behind them. Migite was running below them, guiding them towards the battle that had just restarted with a new vigor.

As if they needed any directions to find them.

The whole forest was shaking. The very air was being pumped with chakra on such high tensity that it made the already dangerous animals inside the forest even wilder then before. The screams of terrified genin being attacked by the animals started to fill the air as the sound of trees falling boomed through the forest.

Konohamaru looked over to the side to see his student. Minato's eyes were red. The Kyuubi was close. But Minato was holding it back.

Konohamaru took a glance behind him to see the ANBU following him. A hundred ANBU and a reported 20 having followed Kabuto. And somehow, Konohamaru knew that those numbers were not enough. Last time anyone checked,Anko was the strongest of the legendery sannin.

Last time the four had fought as a team, Anko had _cleaned the training field with them._

xXx

"GODDAMMIT YOU PERVERTED IMAGE OF A WOMEN! STAY STILL!" Kabuto yelled out furiously as Anko seemlessly danced around his sword styled chakra scalpels. Anko unsealed another dango stick,swallowed the treats in one gulp and planted the stick in the last ANBU that had tried to sneak up behind her.

All around the broken field lay the bodies of ANBU, all of them dead, all of them with a dango stick in a fatal place. Kabuto didn't even pay attention to the cry of the last ANBU before he charged forward, swords raised to slice the woman of his nightmares in half. Anko spun around and blocked him with her hairpins.

"GODDAMMIT YOU _BLEEPING BLEEPER_! TAKE ME SERIOUSLY YOU GOD FORSAKEN W***!" Kabuto roared furiously.

"Nope!" Anko said cheerfulyl and planted a sandeld foot onto Kabuto's chest and sent him flying. Kabuto flew through the air, but quickly brough his chakra scalpels down and slowed himself down.

"I won't go down that damn easy!" Kabuto yelled frustratedly.

"Oh please, you may have been my favourite, but that was only because you and I had the same place in the academy." Anko said sneakily, with a hiss of a snake in her voice.

Kabuto's chakra faltered for a bit.

"Atleast for a little while, if I remember your academy records. As soon as I started helping you inbetween classes and after school, you quickly became the rookie of the year... Or, at least, until Sakumo came into play." Anko said sweetly.

Kabuto's chakra faltered as he held back his tears. Kabuto looked up at Anko. Anko had to blink at what she saw in his eyes.

"D-Did I d-do th-that to you?-?"Anko asked, actually a bit taken back at what she saw in her former students eyes. She looked at her hands before she put her hair pins back into her hair. "Do you really want to do that?" Anko asked the silent Kabuto. She put her hand on her left sleeve and lifted the sleeve up, revealing her pale skin even more.

On a patch that wasn't covered in snake skin was the symbol for sword. Anko put her right hand on the seal and unsealed a large,snake like sword. "If you think you can do it, do it. Go down, taking me down as well, just like you want." Anko said seriously and solemly.

Kabuto didn't hesitate a moment. He came charging towards Anko. The now actually scalpel sized scalpels clashed with the mighty sword of the snakes, Kusanagi.

"So... This is the real you... The real Anko..." Kabuto said in a completely blank emotions. No feeling. Nothing.

"Y-yes..." Anko said solemly before she broke Kabuto's chakra scalpels with a single move before she hit Kabuto across the head with the flat side of the sword, knocking off and breaking Kabuto's glasses. She shifted her grip and, with a quick move using the butt of the sword, she knocked her only surviving student unconsious.

Then came a thud behind her.

"Anko!" A stern, old and heated voice yelled from behind her. Anko tensed in her shock. She slowly turned around to face her sensei.

"Old man Hokage..." Anko said brokenly.

Konohamaru was glaring at her, with a solem yet determined look on his face. Yet regret was all to evident in his eyes. The next second, ANBU was all over the clearing. Anko blinked when she saw Minato fly through the trees, his stomach swelling, together with his cheeks.

"Sorry sensei! Gotta go! Though I have to warn you old man! Canceld the exams and you are going to wish that your sensei's brother never formed Konoha!" Anko yelled, leaping backwards to dodge Minato's toad slime fire fountain.

"ANKO!" Minato yelled as he came to a stop next to Konohamaru.

"HIYA MINA-CHAN! Next time I see your sweet little son, I am going to kiss him. I know that Jiraya favoured him, but I never expected him to do that. Now I am going to turn Konoha's greatest weapon against them!" Anko said,already prepairing to escape. Konohamaru,Minato and the ANBU prepared to fight. The next second,Anko puffed into a cloud of smoke, covering the clearing. Once it cleared, it revealed about 10 Anko.

The next second, they all charged forward in each direction, cutting down the ANBU like they were leaves.

"Dammit! She escaped." Minato said frustrated.

"That is not our biggest concern of the moment. Take Kabuto back to the tower and I will have Ino come over with a new set of glasses for him. Stay in the tower for the rest of the test. Find out how she infiltraited the exams." Konohamaru said sternly.

"Yes Sensei." MInato said, doing just that. He disappeared with Kabuto's unconsious form, but not before giving one last sad glance where Anko last was.

xXx

A short time later,Anko rushed through the thick vegitation of her favourit place in Konoha. She was way out of breath. That took more out of her then she thought.

Then she suddenly felt something.

She looked up, just in time to see a man in a dark blue, long sleeved and hooded robe appear before her. The man had a pale white mask with a wave-like pattern going across the mask. The mask covered his entire face as the robe covered his entire body.

The only way Anko was even able to tell that the man was a male was the way she carried himself. The only thing Anko could see of the mans face was his right, cobalt black eye. It only took her a moment to reconize him.

"Wait... You are the man that wanted me to join Akatasuki!" Anko yelled suprised.

"Indeed." The man said with a simple nod. "Now tell me, Anko Mitarashi, The Legendary Snake Sannin, this wouldn't be The Forest of Death, would it?" The man asked as his black eye turned blood red as three tomes appeared and spun lazily around.

xXx

_**Review! I wanna see what you think of the story! And your future predictions!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_'She's back.'_

That was all he could think about. His old student was _back_.

But... it wasn't her. He remembered her, clearly. Yes, she was always a little out there, but she wasn't that crazy. She smiled at the weirdest things, but never at hurting children or death. She always chaotic, but never to that extint.

Konohamaru sighed and looked out over the forest from the tower. Kabuto was in the other room, waiting for Ino to show up with another pair of glasses. Minato was pacing behind him, looking incressenly worried. Konohamaru knew he should say something to help his student, but he didn't know what. Honestly, he was kind of cursing the day so many years ago when Moegi convinced him to get a genin team.

He sighed again and shook his head. No time for that now. He wouldn't trade those memories for a second. It was fine, being a sensei. Until the horrible third shinobi war where Shizune's nephew died and she left, then Anko went crazy and she left, then the ninetails attacked and Minato's student died and...

He huffed and looked away from his pacing student to the forest again. These thoughts aren't helping. He needed to keep his mind on defeating Anko, not the girl she used to be. It was his problem she's like this, and he was going to fix it.

xXx

Minato paced, wich was the only way to move without running into things, as his mind was on three different paths.

He could still feel the ninetails chakra humming in his vains, still reacting to his increasing worry and anger. He couldn't calm down, not right now, so he had to focus on keeping the effects on it inner. It would do no good to have glowing red eyes and red, posionious chakra destroying the surroundings when there are multiple people around that didn't know that he was a jinchuuriki.

Even Anko hasn't realized he was an jinchuuriki. No, she was convinced that his son, Naruto, was the jinchuuriki. Naruto was even near the battle field that night. He was watching his mother. Only Jiriaya and Minato were around, and so only Minato could be the jinchuuriki... but Anko didn't know that. She wasn't in the village then. She had left a year before. She knew nothing but the basics of the attack. And, of course, with the whisker-like marks on his cheeks and his fox contract, Naruto was the one she decided was the jinchuuriki.

_"Now I am going to turn Konoha's greatest weapon against them!"_

Either way, she had come after his son's genin team and was going to come after his son as well. And Minato could think of no way to protect him-to protect anyone-from his insane former teammate_ (best friend)._

Minato closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That led him to his finally path of thought. His former teammate was insane, but... that glance he had gotten of her before she had seen him made her look... broken. He shouldn't get his hopes up, he had been wrong about her before, but... maybe his teammate was still there...

He shook his head. He didn't have time to think of that right now. He had to figure out how to protect his son and his team.

xXx

Kabuto glared at the wall, which was the only thing he could make out without giving him a headache. The entire room was a blur, and he rubbed his eyes for the hundredth time, as if it would help. He hated being without his glasses, as it always led to him sitting in a room, half blind and waiting for Ino to show up with new glasses.

The thought of his glasses brought his mind back to the reason they were broken in the first place. He scowled as he went over the battle in his head again. He let her get away. More than that, really, he let her get him that _mad_.

He always knew, in the back of his mind, that there was a good chance she would get away. It didn't mean he liked it, or that he wasn't insanly pissed at it, but this was the first time he had seen the bitch since she left the first time. He will give himself three strikes before getting furious at himself. It will just save him stress when fighting Anko.

Strike one then.

But for him to lose his composer like that- to let her get to him like that. Of course she was able to knock him out so fast when he was that mad. His scowl deepened.

He was stopped at beating himself up by the door opening. He tensed for a moment, not registering who it was without his glasses, before relaxing. The only person who would be a blur of yellow, blue, and purple would be Ino. _And she would have new glasses!_

"Hey, Kabuto!" She said, and no matter how cheery she sounded Kabuto could hear the concern underneath. "Got your glasses!"

"Hey Ino." He said, giving her a smile in her direction to ease her worries. There was nothing she needed to worry about. He held his hand out and watched, trying very hard not to squint, as Ino put the extra glasses into his hand. There was a white blur (flower?) wrapped around the arm or the glasses. He frowned and tried to make it out before he put them on. He remembered clearly the last time Ino brought him new glasses. She had painted the normally black glasses bright _purple_.

"Oh calm down." Ino said in mock annoyence. "It is a normal flower I saw on the way here. Here," She reached over and took off the flower, placing it on the seat beside him. He gave her a confused look before putting the glasses on, giving a sigh in relief when the blurs when back to normal. He looked back down at the white flower, which turned out to be a pale _yellow _daffodil. He sent another look at Ino. "Daffodils mean respect. I saw it, and thought of you."

She smiled. "You saved those genin. Good job."

He gave her a smile back before schooling his face and lettling the light catch his glasses. "Bet they won't even make it out of the forest."

"Thank you mister donwer." Ino said, giving him a deadpan look, and he smirked at her. "Come on, Minato-san is going to make a rut in the floor if I don't stop him."

xXv

"Is she waking up?"

"Um... I think. Why?"

"Don't you remember the orders Shink gave us 10 minutes ago? As soon as she wakes up, we pop out!"

"Oh yeah!"

The voices, which sounded vaugly familiar, woke Rin up. The even more familiar name of Shinko woke her up most of the rest of the way. The smoke suddenly appearing and blocking off her airways for a moment made her snap awake and sit up quickly, coughing to get the smoke out. She coughed and rubbed her eyes, before actually taking a look around her. Kakashi and Obito were beside her, both still unconcious, and all three of them were in a empty clearing.

She blinked. Three questions automaticly entered in her head- What the hell just happened, where the snake lady went, and did that actually happen? She looked closer at Kakashi and Obito, and, betweenpanicking about her still-slightly hurt teammates, quickly determined that, yes that did happen.

Luckily she had a little medic nin training.

Rin gathered herself and went up to her downed team mates and went through the signs to activate the check up jutsu that Naruto-sensei taught her when she had confronted him a while ago about feeling useless.

He had laughed and told her that his old teammate once felt the same and that once she learnt the jutsu he was going to teach Rin, she herself had taught that jutsu to his old team. And now it was time to use that jutsu to make sure that her team mates was alright, and if not... then there wouldn't be much hassle to turn the check up jutsu into a healing jutsu.

But the moment she touched her downed team mates, a strange whistling flute tune echoed through the clearing. Rin found herself in a daze, the whole world spinning.

She didn't feel so good anymore. No, not at all. Everything was spinning. She could barely feel the ground or herself at all. Her mind was in a complete shut down as her body locked itself up. She barely heard or registered the three thuds behind her.

"So this is where that bleeping Uchicha were hidding. Those bleeping annoying bleepers! Took us forever to find them,and look! Bleeping look at that! Somebody has already knocked the two we are here for down and out! Bleep!Just bleeping fantastic! And all that is left for us is another bleeping useless tree-hugging konouchi." An angry, female voice that sounded only vaguley familiar to Rin.

"Shut up Tayuya. Just knock down that girl and kill the Uchicha trash. But remember what Anko-Sama wants, leave the silver haired trash." A gruffer, male voice spoke before the sound of frighetning squelchs went through the clearing.

"Oh shut up you bleeper! Can't you bleeping shut up about Anko-Bleeping-sama for one moment?! Would you bleeping kindly do that Kimimaro?!" The one called Tauya said as a splotch of red entered Rin's vision.

"Shut up you bleeping stupid piece of trash!" The one called Kimimaro, a splotch of white and blue, called to the splotch of red as Tayuya entered Rin's spinning vision.

"Pfft... Look at that bleeping stupid tree-hugger. One simple genjutsu and she is completely disabeld." Tayuya said in a nonamused and nonimpressed voice.

Wait...Genjutsu?S he was in a genjutsu? Was that why everything was so messed up?! _'It is!' _Rin thought to herself, quickly gathering her chakra.

"TAYUYA!" Two male voices yelled in unison.

"Tayuya! You don't say stuff like _that _outloud! Especially if it is a sensory disabling genjutsu!" A new voice yelled into the mix. Tayuya looked away from Rin just as she put her hands together.

"Kai!" Rin said as low as she could as she channeled her chakra, breaking the genjutsu.

"What do you-" Tayuya said nonechalantly and dissmisively, but she never got finished as a kunai slashed across her midsection that was immediatly followed up by a punch straight to the face, curtesy of Rin's right hook.

"BLEEEP!" Tayuya cursed as she sailed through the air, crashing right into the middle of the clearing. She held her flute in one hand and the other on her bleeding midsection as Kimimaro and a blue, six armed spider looking guy ran up to Tayuya.

"Bleep!"Tayuya cursed again. Rin quickly rose to her feet as Kimimaro and the spider guy looked over Tayuya as she swore up a storm that would leave even a hardend sailor jealous of her vocabulary.

"NOBODY TOUCHES MY BOYS!" Rin declared heatedly.

And the fight was on.

"So the trash can bark, but can the trash bite?" Kimimaro said in an aggetitated and annoyed voice.

"SHUT THE BLEEP UP KIMIMARO AND KILL THAT STUPID B***!" Tayuya yelled out furioisly, her face as red as her hair as she clutched her stomach. The next second, Kimimaro pulled out a bone white bent sword out of...his arm. Rin took a step backwards as she saw blood dripping down Kimimaro's arm. She raised her kunai and prepared herself for a confrontation.

"Die!"Kimimaro said like it was an order and vanished across the clearing, appearing before Rin in an instant. The sword was raised high above him, ready to stricke. Rin raised her kunai to defend when she saw the end of the sword and realised that the sword did not only _look _like a bone.

It _was _bone.

She screamed as the Kimimaro brought the sword down in a vicious slash.

"RIN!" Kakashi yelled as he woke up all at once from the scream and shot up from the ground in a complete state of disarray and shock. Rin managed to leap away from Kimimaro's blade at the last second, but not before Kimimaro managed to cut slightly through the dress. That was as far as it got before his bone sword hit the ground and sent the ground flying in explosion.

Kakashi quickly looked around himself. Obito was still out cold, one of the three... _a closer look_... Sound nins were already down and cursing like a sailor... And Rin was in a desperate need of help. Kakashi pulled out his sword and rushed to Rin's aid.

Kakashi dashed across the clearing and with a strong shoulder crash sent Kimimaro tumbling away from Rin.

"Ka-kakashi...!" Rin said in a gasp of shock and awe.

"Rin, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, never turning his back towards enemy.

"Y-yes..." She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "I'm a little shacken, but other then that, I am alright... But what about you?" Rin asked nervously.

"I had it worse... But also had it better. You can't have everything in life." Kakashi said before he turned towards the rising Kimimaro at the sound of another squelch as Kimimaro pulled out another blade from his other hand.

"Kidomarou, deal with the trash. I will take care of this piece of garbadge." Kimimaro said annoyed.

"Alright Kimimaro. I will join the match." The six armed genin said eagerly and moved towards the battle.

"Okay, players ready, game ready to start." Kidomarou said eagerly and cracked all his arms. Rin turned around and yelped in suprise and gulped in worry.

"Opponenent ready to begin battle?" Kidomaru asked.

Rin looked like she wanted to do anything else but to fight this freaky genin.

"Battle! START!" Kidomaru yelled and rushed forward.

Kimimaro raised his blades up high and brought them down like a pair of scythes towards Kakashi. Kakashi blocked the two blades and delivered a strong kick straight to Kimimaro's stomach. Kimimaro stumbeld backwards, just as expected. What Kakashi didn't expect was for Kimimaro to vomit up a fountain of blood right ontop of him when he did.

"W-wha-what th-the he-hell?!" Kakashi stammered out in wide eyed shock and suprise before he managed to shake off most of the blood before he wiped the rest of it clear out of his eyes.

"You stupid piece of trash..." Kimimaro growled and rushed forward like a mad bear.

"Oh crap."Kakashi muttered.

Rin barely had a chance to avoid Kidomaru's many fists. But then really she panicked when she noticed that Tayuya was getting back on her feet.

"Would you bleeping look at that. The stupid bleeper was all bleeping talk and no bleeping bite after bleeping all." Tayuya said smugly and pulled out another kunai. But just as she did, a violent buzzing filled the air.

"What the BLEEP!?" Tayuya said over the loud buzzing. The next second, a black cloud of bugs blasted through the trees and straight towards Tayuya. "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Tayuya yelled as she was overwhelmed by bugs.

"Hey chick! The game is over here!" Kidomaru yelled and prepared to punch Rin's lights out, but just when he was about to land the hit, he found his arm blocked by a chakra coated hand before another hand slammed right into his chest.

"GYACK!" Kidomaru yelled as he flew backwards. Rin could only look in suprice as Hiashi came out of the bushes and blocked the attacked, byakugan activated and his hands coated in chakra.

"Mother always told me that there are certain degrees of civalry in any battle. And one of them is a small amount of respect. At the very least in a battle between genins." Hiashi said in the kind of voice that gave Rin the chills. The kind of of cold, detatched and emotionless voice that so many of the Hyuuga used. It always spooked her when her friends used it.

"And who is this new contender?" Kidomaru asked, holding a hand to his chest.

"I am Hiashi Hyuuga, Heir to the main branch of Konoha's Hyuuga Clan." Hiashi proclaimed and annoucned before he went into his well trained gentle fist stance.

Tayuya blew her flute and sent the swarm of bugs away,but when she finally managed to get clear of the bugs, she found herself weak on her feet. "Bleep!" She cursed.

Kakashi blocked Kimimaro's double sword drive assult as more blood kept leaking down Kimimaro's chin. Kimimaro growled before he got caught in another coughing fit, spewing more blood onto himself, the ground and onto Kakashi.

"Die trash!" Kimimaro said frustratedly as a pair of arm spikes grew out of his arms and a hock claw grew out of his heel. The next second, he charged towards Kakashi, an even angrier look in his eyes then before.

"GATSUUGA!" A female voice yelled. The next second two brown spinning twisters spun through the air and hit Kimimaro head on and broke his swords before sending him flying. The next next second two Tsume's landed on the ground, a mad look in their eyes, claws raised and fangs ready.

"Tsume!" Kakashi said shocked.

"And who the bleeping hell are you trash?" Kimimaro grunted out through another display of blood.

"Tsume Inuzuka, Heir to the Inuzuka clan and daughter to Konoha's Mad Dog!" Tsume declared and growled at Kimimaro.

"A trashy name is nothing when your whole garbadge clan is nothing but ash. Then all that it amends to is a piece of junk." Kimimaro said in a frustrated grunt as he pulled out a bone like schimitar from each hand.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Tsume yelled and she and Koharu growled in unison.

"Bitch." Kimimaro said calmly.

Tsume and Koharu stopped, starring wide eyed at Kimimaro.

"Wha-what did you just call me?..." Tsume said in a completely flat voice.

"Oh great... Now you have done it... Well, I can atleast say that it wasn't fun knowing you." Kakashi said, doing the wise thing of backing away from the daughter of Kiba Inuzuka, Konoha's Mad Dog, famous for slaughtering an entire enemy village after their mayor had declared war on all dogs. This was during the third war and all, and the enemy village was in Stone country, but after that, it was declared that Kiba would be the clan head instead of his older sister Hana.

And it seemed like Tsume had inherited her fathers hidden rage.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Tsume roared like a wild lion.

All over the forest,birds flew out of the trees and any nearby animals turned tail and ran in the opposite direction.

xXx

At the tower, Kabuto watched the birds of the forest suddenly scatter and fly away. "Well,that's strange..." He said and then he, like every other male in the tower, blanched when the forest was drenched in a massive killing intent.

"Gyulp!" Kabuto said in shock by the suddenly cold air washing over the forest. All over the tower and inside the forest, all males suddenly felt an urge to protect their family jewels. Ino, being the only girl near him, just looked at him weird, not figuring out why the KI was affecting them like that.

xXx

In Konoha, or more precisely, in the Inuzuka Clan compound, Kiba was working with his clan paperwork of the day when he froze. His pen snapped in two in his fingers as the hairs on his neck rised and his gotte turned stiff.

"Okay, who called my little princess a bitch!" Kiba said to no one. Akamura yipped in a low whine.

"Yeah, I agree. That poor bleeper is screwed." Kiba said,patting Akamura's head.

xXx

"HOLY BLEEP!" Kimimaro yelled as he forced to combine his schimitars into a shield to protect himself from the violent gatsuuga barrage that seemed to come from all directions as every time he bounced off one of those damn twisters of pain, the twister he bounced off split into two. He was currently being abrraged by aproximatly ten. The 10 girls all landed on all four and then charged towards him like a rapid dog.

"Bleep." Kimimaro said in a complete dead pan.

"I have to agree." Kakashi said, appearing behind him.

"WHAT THE BLEEP! HOW DID TRASH LIKE YOU COME UP BEHIND ME!" Kimimaro said in complete shock, almost getting a whiplash from his quick turn around, pulling out bone daggers from his hands and folding out both spikes on his arms and legs. Kakashi blocked the spikes and Kimimaro quickly pulled them out into bent swords.

And then his back eurpted into pain.

"DIE YOU BLEEPING B***!" A fuming Tsume roared. "12-as-1-piercing fang twister!" The 11 other Tsume clones all turned into gatsuuga twisters, just like her and all spun around the other before they all became one giant twister before they blasted towards Kimimaro.

The forest shock and Kimimaro's scream could be heard across the entire forest.

"Who's there! Come out you bleeping bleeper!" Tayuya yelled angerily into the forest. The next second, Shibi walked into the clearing and the black cloud flew over to him in a buzz as more of the buzzing black smoke seemed to seep out from under his clothes.

"Who the bleep are you?!" Tayuya said, more then a little bit put off by Shibi's apperance.

"Shibi Aburame. I am here because my team is here and because I find it highly logical and benefical to protect my friends." Shibi said simply and he fixed his glasses so that the little light that was coming into the forest floor was reflected off of them. Tayuya shivered, remembering the proctor. Did every person with glasses do that? The next second, she pulled herself out of her thoughts and charged towards the stoic Aburame, only for said Aburame to explode into a cloud of buzzing beetles. After a moment, she saw him walk out of the clearing nearest the still downed Obito.

Tayuya screamed as she once again disappeared into the swarm of tiny beetles. She blew her flute and released a loud shriek of sound and a strong wind jutsu that blew the swarm off of her. She then pulled out another kunai and prepared to throw it at Obito. But then her vision was filled with the buzzing swarm of beetles.

"Bleep!"Tayuya yelled and threw her kunai.

And Rin screamed.

Rin could only watch in awe as Hiashi and Kidomaru seemingly seemed to dance a battle of death. And Kidomaru was losing.

**Punch.**

**Jab.**

**Low punch.**

**Block.**

**All side charge.**

**Side step and followed up by a stab.**

**Kunai slash.**

**Kunai block.**

**A spit of web.**

**Caught by a hand and thrown back.**

**A second web attack.**

**Slashed in half by kunai and then followed up by a upwards slash.**

**A quick dodge,but then tripped by a feet,then kicked in the chin before a double stab at the chest.**

_'Taking to much damage here. Need to fall back to wait for the right moment...' _Kidomaru thought to hismelf as he felt his second to last arm shut down after all its tenketsu points were sealed by one of the sons of the Hyuuga clan head, Hinata The Body Breaker.

That women was vicious when she fought to protect someone or something, and it appeared like the son that would take her place had inherited some of her viciousness in battle.

"Rin! Some assistance would be highly appreciated by now!" Hiashi yelled taking a step backwards to avoid a sloppy, but still dangerously fast punch.

"Oh...Al-alright." Rin said and pulled out a kunai. The next second, a kunai wizzed past the air right in front of her and she screamed.

"RIN!" Hiashi yelled in panic.

"Now's my chance!" Kidomaru yelled and ran straight towards Tayuya who seemed to be surronded by his lunch for today.

Only to run straight into Hiashi.

Wait,_ Hiashi _was at _Rin's_ side and this Hiashi didn't have his hair in a braid.

"You are not going anywhere! BYUAKUGAN!" Hizashi yelled and coated his hands in chakra as his eyes blazed to life and charged straight towards the shocked Kidomaru.

All of a sudden, the bugs retreated from Tayuya. She found herself alone in the clearing.

Wait, the clearing was to _quiet_. And that swarm from hell had just disappeared. She took out her flute and shattered the genjutsu. A girl gasped and Tayuya saw the red eyed girl in a bandage dress standing next to Shibi, protecting Obito.

"Well. This just became a whole bleeping more interesting..." Tayuya muttered.

In the meantime, Koharu was bitting at Kimimaro's legs, narrowling avoding the deadly spikes everytime.

In the meantime, the still fuming and roaring Tsume kept spinning around in the air.

Kimimaro pulled out two more blades and put them up infront of him to block the spinning drill once again. But instead of a drilling twister that slowly dug through his bones, what hit him was like a bullet. A green bullet, hitting him with immense speed and strength.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" The _"thing" _yelled at the moment of impact while the bones shattered and a boot hit Kimimaro right in the face. And as Kimimaro stumbeld backwards,what could only be described as a mix between a turtle and frog landed before him.

"Gai!" Tsume and Kakashi said in wide eyed shock.

"My Eternal Rival! And my youthful old classmate!" Gai said, quickly shifting from his crouch to his "nice guy" pose. "It is good to see you healthy in this exam!"

"Still an idiot..." Kakashi muttered.

"Wait, why am I only 'old classmate'?" Tsume asked, glaring. "We were friends!"

"Eh." Gai shrugged. "Half and half."

Tsume fumed, but her anger at Gai was stopped by Kimimaro speaking, bringing her anger back at him.

"And who is this trash?" The white haired sound nin asked emotionless. "Another worthless fighter from this trashy village?"

"My most youthfull friends! I shall aid you in combat against this most unyouthfull advisary!" Gai proclaimed and in the blink of an eye shifted into a battle ready stance once again.

"Um... Gai, we don't really need your help. Tsume was ripping him to shreads." Kakashi said with both a sweatdrop and in complete deadpan.

"Nonesense! When a friend is in need, even in a free for all,y ou must always do the most youthfull thing that is possible, and as Lee-Sensei has taught us, that usually is to help a friend in need!" Gai proclaimed.

"Those that abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their team mates are worse then trash." Kakashi qouted, looking down. He still haven't quite caught on yet.

"PRECISELY!" Gai said with a beaming smile.

"Could you disgusting piece of trash just shut up and allow me to kill you already you bleeping stupid piece of garbadge." Kimimaro said annoyed and Gai looked downright stricken and heartbroken for a short moment.

Hizashi saw the seen with his all seeing eyes.

"Uh oh... He just insulted his and Lee-sensei's clothes..." Hizashi said in a pitying tone.

And as Hizashi said it, Gai's expression warped from the expression of a kicked puppy to that of a snarling, uncaged beast.

"GATE OF KAIMON: OPEN!" Gai roared.

xXx

All of a sudden, Rock Lee let out a fierce sneeze.

"Yo Lee, you okay?" Naruto asked as he scratched Shinko behind the ears.

"I'm fine Naruto. I just think that one of my most youthfull students did something highly unyouthful and dangerous without my permission." Lee said, pulling out a napkin out of nowhere.

"Oh..."Naruto said a bit confused. Best not to question it.

xXx

The moment after Gai's roar of declaration, Gai disappeared.

The next second, Kimimaro was gone from everyone field of view and where Kimimaro previously was standing stood Gai, panting like he just ran a marathon between Suna and Konoha with his skin litterly steaming.

"Wow..." Tsume said shocked, summing up Kakashi's thoughts in one word.

Kakashi had never seen Gai that angry before. When he thought about it, he had NEVER seen Gai angry before. _'Note to self: Be careful what you say around Gai and his sensei,unless you accidently insult their clothes...'_ Kakashi and Tsume thougtht to themselves.

The sudden burst of energy surged through the clearing. And about a second after Kimimaro had disappeared, his scream echoed through the clearing.

"What?! THOSE TREEHUGGERS BEAT KIMIMARO!?" Kidomaru said in disbelief. The next second, he got two chakra coated fists shoved into his chest and he staggered backwards. "The odds are stacked against me. This is an unwinnable battle. I need to quit this game and find a better level..." Kidomaru said to himself, thou loud enough for everyone to hear.

The next second, the Hyuuga twins charged forward, using their Gentle Fist technique in a way eclusive to them, as combination with the other.

The burst of chakra broke the latest genjutsu Tayuya had been caught in and she shaked her head furiously.

"Oh FOR KAMI'S BLEEPING SAKE! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO GOOD ENOUGH TO FIGHT! GENJUTSU! STOP FOOLING AROUND AND FIGHT ME YOU KAMI DAMMNED BLEEPING B*** OF A TREE HUGGING ONE TRICK PONY!" Tayuya roared furiously.

Kurenai took a few steps back,no longer so sure of herself. Those words rang true. Other then Rin, she had the worst taijitsu skills of their whole graduation class, and even Rin could make up for it with traps and wepons. The only thing she was good was genjutsu and Lee-sensei had even said as much. That was why he made her perfect her best field. Because there were genjutsu that could actually harm or kill someone. She just hadn't gotten there yet.

But still those words stung.

Tayuya snarled something fierce, but just as she was about to charge, Obito opened his eyes.

"RIN! KAKASHI! WHA-HYUUAARURK!" Obito sprang up like he just woke from a nightmare. In the middle of his frantic yell, he vomited suddenly as his body and mind remembered, halfway through the reboot, that the last thing he had seen before he lost consiousness. And that was just to much for his stomach to handle when he wasn't high on adrenaline.

"O-Obito..." Kakashi and Rin said in shock, both of his sudden return to the world of the living, but also what they saw when they looked at his eyes.

"What the actual bleeping bleep?" Tayuya said completely thrown off guard.

"Wait... What happened? AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE!? WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS?!" Obito asked before he broke out into a yell as he looked at everyone and everything. He could see what was happening and what had happened clearly. Yes, everything was very clear to him. Now when he finally was awake he was taking everything.

And he really meant _everything_.

Everything was clear to him. From the small cuts in clothes. From the way people moved. He could see their body langauge. He could see what their next move was.

The next second, Obito growled, the world becoming even clearer as he almost zoomed through the handsigns. "GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU!" He roared and sent a huge fountain of flames from his mouth towards Tayuya.

"BLEEP!" Tayuya yelled as she nearly got fried by the literal fountain of flames and the almost titanic fireball that came flying towards her.

"O...Obito..." Both Rin and Kakashi said in almost awe of their team mate.

As the clearing got filled with flames from the mad Obito, blasting fire ball after ball, from grand fire ball jutsu to phenoix fire ball at Tayuya, Tsume, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Shibi could only watch in awe at the display of the The Last Uchicha.

As Tayuya dodged fire balls for her life, the Hyuuga twins twirled around one final time and delivered a double Jyukeen stricke straight at Kidomaru's chest, sending him flying straight into the path of both a fireball. Kidomaru crashed onto the forest floor as Obito finally ran out of juice for his flames just as Kimimaro staggered back into the clearing.

"Bleep! Abort the mission! Take out scroll! Just leave us bleeping alone! ABORT THE MISSION!" Tayuya yelled as she threw the scroll towards the genin that Obito caught almost like he knew were it was flying. Kimimaro looked ready to argue, but he then looked at Obito and Gai before he followed Tayuya into the forest. Kidomaru shortly followed them both after he had picked himself up and the three disappeared into the dense forest as the sound team pulled a full on retreat.

xXx

"Ok, seriously, what did I miss?!" Obito yelled, now out of battle mood and back to his normal personality. Kakashi sighed. Bi-polar Uchiha... Rin, of course, was more concerned with calming their teammate down then he was.

"O-Obito!" The brunette girl with prple markings said quickly. "We'll explain but you need to calm down!"

"Or at least turn off your Sharingan." Kakashi advised. He glanced around to see if the other teams were still around, as they had not butted in yet as he thought they would. Yep, they're still there, with Gai panting on the ground, the twins leaning on each other, Tsume was making sure her dog was ok, ect ect... Most of them were sffering from chakra exhaustion. Kakashi was brought back to his teammates by Obito's gasp.

"Sharingan?!" He felt around his eyes, as if that would show him he had the eyes, though he did look calmer. "That's why everything is in slowmo! And-" He paused before steadily getting freaked out again. "-that's why I remember the snake eating me so vividly! And what that crazy snake lady meant by that if she was her assisant that she would want my eyes!"

Kakashi and Rin stared at him, as did the other Kohona genin behind them. Obito blinked, eyes going back to normal, and he shrugged.

"Don't ask. I don't know if I can explain it to myself, really..."

"Crazy snake lady?" Shibi asked, for once having emotion in his voice, if only to express how insane he thought Obito was at that moment and how afraid he was to ask.

"Anko, the Snake Sannin." Rin explained, looking sheepish. "She attacked us a bit back... for some reason. She was the reason we were knocked out when- Oh Gai!" she cut herself off as she finally noticed their exhausted friend. she ran over and sat him down. He winced.

"Oh sorry Gai!" She said, and put her chakra covered hands over his shoulder. Kakashi noted that she had gotten better at those medical justus that Naruto-Sensei showed her. She frowned, and it deepened the longer she moved her hands over Gai upper chest and arms. "Your muscles are ridiculusly strained. What did you _do_?"

"Um..." Gai laughed nervously, then winced at the monement. "Something I really shouldn't have down. It would be most unyouthful if any of you tell Lee-Sensei." He looked at them pleadingly.

"Is that what Lee-Sensei have been teaching you these last few months?" Kurenai asked, giving him a look.

"Yes, and I'm not allowed to use it without premission. I'll be in trouble! Please don't tell!"

The genin all glanced at each other before nodding. Kakashi took another moment before nodding. He didn't really care afterall. He probably wouldn't even talk to Lee-Sensei again until this whole thing passed anyway. He was going to let this all go and let them get to the next topic, but then Gai winced again, and Kakashi had to bring up one problem.

"Wouldn't Lee-Sensei notice you keep wincing from strained muscles?" He asked. Gai, apperently having not thought of this, looked horrified that his Sensei was going to find out anyway when Rin came to his rescue.

"Don't worry. Its not..." She paused. "As BAD as it could be. I can relive some of the stress, and the rest should fade before the rest of the five days are up. It's just..." She paused again, and this time she took her hands slightly away from Gai. "You can't fight or it'll be worse, and I'll have slight chakra exhaustion."

"No!" Gai shook his head vermantly, then wincing at the movement. "I can not ask you to do that, especially in this forest!"

"Guys..." Tsume said, as she lifted up the scroll that Oto team had left behind. It was a Heaven scroll.

"Same kind as us." Kakashi commented. "It's useless to us."

"But not to us." Hiashi said. "We have two Earth Scrolls. And since we are the team here that can still fight, you guys can have both. Hizashi, you have a Heaven scroll too right?"

"Yes."

"Prefect." Hiashi said, talking over the protests. "Team 7 and Team Lee will both have a Heaven and an Earth scroll, while we have a Heaven scroll left over. I'm sure we can find an earth scroll in the next few days."

"But, you can't just-" Kurenai started to protest, but Tsume cut her off.

"Oh come one!" She smirked, and stood up from where she was kneeling. "Us Kohona rookies gotta stick together."

"It is only logical." Shibi commented.

"...Fine." Kakashi said. the others turned to glare at him and he glared right back. "We aren't going to presuade them otherwise. We might as well take the offer. And they're right-none of use are in any shape to fight any long fight."

"What about Ino-Shika-Cho?" Hizashi asked.

"I... dunno where they are." Rin said.

"The last time we saw them, they were trying to save us from Anko." Kakashi said, then paused. "... I'm pretty sure they are ok..."

"Here." Kurenai took the offered Earth Scroll. "We'll go looking for them after Rin heals Gai."

A while after having exchanged scrolls and gotten the scrolls needed to pass the test and making sure that the others of the Konoha 12 would pass, the three teams split once again. Rin blinked.

"Obito, you sure have been quiet-" Rin started to say, but cut off when she saw Obito. She face palmed.

"Wow, he really likes to be unconsious..." Kakashi mused, looking at the prone form of their teammate.

"Between the Sharingan and the fireballs, he must of gotten chakra exhaustion." Rin sighed, and, gestering from where she was sitting after healing Gai, she looked at Kakashi. "Would you-"

"I'm on it." He said, waving a hand lazily, and walked over to their unconcious teammate.

xXx

As Team 7 left the clearing, none of them noticed the slight flicker that happened in the air around them. None of them seemed to notice when they slowly started to turn towards a different direction then what they believed the tower to be in.

High above in the tree tops, Iwa's Team 5 looked as Team 7 slowly started to walk in the wrong direction.

"Is it done?" Han inquired his female team mate.

"It is." Kurotochi said simply. She scoffed internally, with what they had seen during the tree huggers battle with the new village's team, the Uchicha brat had finally unlocked the sharingan and should have easily noticed the genjutsu being put over them and shattered it in moments.

But that apperantly didn't happen.

"Good! Then I can finally blow them up un!" Deidara said excited and raised his hands, ready to delve them into his clay pockets.

Until Han grabbed his arm.

"Deidara. Leave that for later for when their allies are not as close by as they currently are." Han said calmly.

"Patience is a virtue Deidara and you know it." Kurotchi piped in.

"But it is a boring virtue..." Deidara whined.

"Don't worry my friend. You will have your chance at blowing up the Uchicha boy that insulted you and your clan." Han said almost sagely as the three of them looked at Team 7.

"Tommorow." Han said in a voice of aniticipation.


	11. Chapter 11

Team 6

Sensei: Hiruzen Sarutobi

Inochi Yamanaka

Shikaku Nara

Choza Akimichi

Team Lee

Sensei: Rock Lee

Maito Gai

Kurenai Yuuihi

Hizashi Hyuga

Team 7

Sensei: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Kakashi Hatake

Obito Uchiha

Rin Nohara

Team 8

Sensei: Neji Hyuga

Hiashi Hyuga

Tsume Inuzuka

Shibi Aburame

Antagonists-

Zabuza Momochi switched places with Haku. Haku was friends with the leader of the Mist Village and was betrayed when she ordered the Bloodline Extermination. Zabuza decided to kill everyone in his class and met Haku right after.

Orochimaru, Anko, and Kabuto switched places. Its kinda confusing. Kabuto isn't even a bad guy.

Leaders-

Konohamaru is the Hokage, Hiruzen is a jonin, and Asuma is the kid still in school.

Mei is the Leader of the mist when the Bloodline Extermination happened.

Gaara is the Kasakage.

Sand Team 1-

Sensei-Chio

Rasa

Kaura

Sasori

Iwa Team-

Sensei-Onoki

Deidara

Hans

Kurotsuchi

Kumo Team

Sensei-Omgi

Bee

A

Nii

Oto Team

Sensei- Hebiredi

Kimimaro

Tayuya

Kidomarou

xXx

Ok I think that's everyone! Tell me if you see someone I missed.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, first off, I added two chapters. The one before this is telling who has switched with who so far. Just thought it would be helpful.

xXx

"Stop it! I'm not leaving!"

"I am your father and I'm just trying to keep you safe!"

"I am an adult and can take care of myself!"

"I am a sage and you will listen to me!"

"So am I and I will not!"

Ino, Kabuto, and Konohamaru looked back and forth as Minato and Naruto argued. And it had been going to well a few minutes before...

They were trying to calm down Minato, who was worried over Naruto. They were trying to pry Minato from Naruto's side, mostly because Naruto had his team on his mind and wouldn't take well to the worrying when he realized it. It didn't work like they had meant it to though. Naruto had realized what was going on as soon as they tried to convince Minato to come talk to Konohamaru, and preceded to yell at his father for babying him.

Hence the current yelling.

"We should stop them..." Kabuto muttered, feeling better now that Ino was here. "They look like they are about to start fighting..."

"Well, I can't fight them..." Ino said, looking at Kabuto. "My Family Justu won't work on either of them..."

Konohamaru sighed. "I got it... Hokage has to do everything around here..."

Meanwhile, Lee and Neji were looking out the window worriedly. The deadline of the second task was nearing and none of the teams have shown up yet. Especially after Anko, they were worried one or more were hurt... or worse dead.

Lee was especially was worried about what he sensed yesterday. He sensed the first gate being open, which he hoped was a fluke because otherwise that meant that his youthful student did something most un-youthful. He sighed. He supposed that he would see when they got there if Gai had any muscle strain. Then he would punish him accordingly.

xXx

"Ah!" Rin screamed and threw a kunai at the giant bug that was on the tree. Kakashi and Obito blinked, startled by her reaction. She glared. "Don't give me those looks! That thing was creepy!"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged before continuing walking.

xXx

Mizuki chuckled. "You like him~!"

Iruka blinked and looked up at his friend from where he was doing paperwork. Normally Ino and Kabuto took over the paperwork but with both of them working the chunin exam, the paperwork fell to their apprentices, Iruka and Mizuki. Not that Mizuki is actually doing paperwork. He's polishing his giant shudeken, even though he had even less time for his part of the paperwork. Kabuto was going to be back before the first part of the third exam after all.

Oh wait, Mizuki said something and was looking at him like he wanted an answer. "Hm?" He said distractedly, looking back at the paperwork.

"You like him!" Mizuki repeated, grinning.

"Who?"

"That Kakashi boy!"

"Wha-no!" Iruka blushed. "Why would you think that?! I don't even know him!"

"But you like how he looks at least!"

There was laughter beside them and Iruka turned to glare at Ibiki. He almost didn't think it was Ibiki, nobody else would even suspect the quiet teen. But one, Iruka knew better, two they were the only ones there, and three...

"Ibiki, that weapons book is upside down."

Ibiki yelped and flipped the book the right way before hiding his face in it. Iruka sighed and threw a pen at Mizuki, who yelped and blocked it with his giant shudeken. Iruka rolled his eyes but smiled. Overdramatic. And going to get in trouble.

Iruka's not going to do his paperwork this time.

xXx

Sasori felt like screaming.

He liked his friends. Really, he did. He's been on a team with them for a year already, and he and Rasa have been friends since they were children, since Granny Chiyo had a good standing in the village and was close to the Kasakage. And Karura made a nice addition on their team as she stopped a lot of arguments that could have hurt their friendship.

But _oh my god_. Sasori was getting tired of those puppy dog looks Rasa kept throwing at Karura. He was even sicker of Karura being oblivious. Why, why did his best friend have to become a love struck idiot to the most oblivious person ever?

He wondered how mad Rasa would be at him if he told Karura...

He sighed and started to search for that blond idiot from Iwa's chakra. He needed a good fight with someone he hated.

xXx

"I guess someone else doesn't like bugs Rin." Obito teased as they passed by another bug trapped on a tree by a kunai.

Rin glared, though she was trying not to smile, and hit his arm playfully as they continued walking. Kakashi gave the bug a suspious look before catching up to his teammates.

xXx

In a different part of the forest, Team Lee walked to where they felt the massive chakra the day before. It was where Kakashi said they saw Ino-Shika-Cho last. It was the only lead they have. They wanted to make sure they were ok.

Gai had a problem though. He could

He understood why they were looking for their friends, but they didn't have much time. Nor could they do anything if they were hurt too bad. Gai took a deep breath as they got closer. If they still couldn't find them there...

No! Gai shook his head. That was a most unyouthful thought process! They shall find their friends and then they shall all head to the tower together! Yosh!

Gai smiled and ran ahead, ignoring the pain in his muscles and the call of his teammates. He could do this!

xXx

Right, so they just needed an Earth Scroll. Should be easy.

Only... Shibi was vaguely worried. They were the only team that could fight and even that wasn't saying much as Hiashi hasn't used his bloodline out of tiredness and Tsume was trailing a little behind them instead of running out front. They still needed to get an earth scroll. There was only so many after all, and the days were running out. So was their chakra.

Shibi shook his head. As much as he hated to admit it, now was not a time for logic. He just had to believe that he and his teammates could do it.

xXx

"Ok, this cannot be a coincidence." Kakashi said as they passed by the bug, yet again. Rin looked at it suspious before looking around the trees. Obito flicked his Sharingan on before hissing and turning his eyes back to normal.

"I can't tell. I can't keep my sharingan on long enough to look."

Kakashi sighed and took his sword out. Rin and Obito followed suit with kunais. The three of them got into positon, all back to back to fight off the team that they were sure was about to attack them, now that they had figured it out.

There was a rustling in the bushes and Obito threw his kunai at it. Orochimaru seemed to sidestep it and waved at them.

"Sorry to startle you! But you look like you are in quite the pickle!" He said cheerfully. "Did you know that there is a genjustu on you?"

As soon as he said that, Kakashi was forming the seal to shatter it. They blinked a moment later, getting their bearings back.

"Er...thanks Orochimaru..." Obito said cautiously, though he was kinda wishing that his kunai had hit. Orochimaru wasn't able to say anything in reply, exploding spiders came raining down from the sky at that moment.

xXx

Ok, so sorry I've taken such a long break. I fell out of the fandom but now I'm back for a bit!

Now, question time! I understand somethings will be confusing until we explain it, and I'll explain what isn't plot important! These are from a review a while back and I figured other people would be wondering.

**\- ok what the actual hell? The question has been on my mind for a while now, why did Konohamaru call Naruto boss? the age difference should have been to damn much for them to be such good friends, either cut that part out or edit it somehow.**

This will be explained in the backstory but I'll tell you this much now. Naruto was going to be the hokage after the Fourth, so the Third, Konohamura, started to call him boss as a joke. Even though Naruto didn't become Hokage, he still does it to remind Naruto that he could easily become Hokage.

**-so in canon Hiruzen was still the strongest from his old team and yet here Anko is? **

She isn't. They just went to the worst case scenario. (Honestly, that was an honest mistake and this is me trying to fix it.)

**\- how come the other's have their parents swapped and yet Naruto doesn't?**

Ok, how I swap people is confusing, even to me. So let's go in order of how I did it. First, Naruto's and Kakashi's teams. Then, I swapped the clans adults with the kids. Then I swapped the rest with different non-clan Senseis. Then everyone else, like TenTen, went where I needed someone. Naruto kept his parents because swapping him and Kakashi and Minato and Jiraya kept them in the Father-Son age range. Kabuto/Anko/Orochimaru was difficult though….

**\- where is Tsunade? shouldn't Shizune be her superior or something this time around**

Shizune is her superior! They are, as in canon, traveling!

**\- so Jiraya kicked the pucket or something but has trained by Minato, ok then who trained the Ame Orphans, unless you swapped Hanzo for the three orphans which would make sense if you swapped Hiruzen.**

Haven't figured this out! But luckily I have a little time! If anyone wants to give me ideas that would be wonderful!

**\- why is Anko a nutjob? in canon it was explained why Orochimaru jumped on the crazy train, here not so much. **

That'll be explained! You guys can decide and tell me if you want to wait until the backstory chapter or if you just want me to tell you.

**\- interesting choice with the pairing for Kakashi, shouldn't there be some sort of age difference there? **

I was under the impression that Kakashi and Iruka were about the same age, like late twenties vs early twenties. I might be wrong.

**\- So Hinata has kids but isn't married or are those Hanabi's children?**

As in canon, the Cloud Village kidnapped one of the kids. Instead of the twin of the head (since there wasn't one) it was the male head of the house- i.e. Hinata's husband- that was sacrificed.

Ask questions if you're confused! I wanna help you understand! Review anyway so people won't overlook this story! And because they make me happy.


End file.
